X-Men Destiny: Destiny on Fire
by PinkSugar0120
Summary: The future of mutant kind rests in the balance. The safety of the world itself is in jeopardy. It will take a girl forged in fire to save both mutants and humans alike from the flames of chaos. A destiny will be chosen; a destiny on fire! This fanfic is not based on the movies; it based on the video game X-Men Destiny.
1. Chapter 1

_**X-Men Destiny: Destiny on Fire **_

**Name: **Aoife MacMurrough

**Codename: **Firefly

**Age: **21

**Height: **5'9

**Weight: **127

**Hair: **Red

**Eyes: **Blue

**Skin: **Fair

**Birthplace: **Dublin, Ireland; MacMurrough Castle

**Parents: **Maeve/Hurricane (atmokinesis) and Neil/Zenith (telekinesis) MacMurrough

**Guardian: **Doctor Gordon Perrington

**B-Day: **March 17

**Species: **Mutant

**Powers: **Cosmic pyrokinesis, life-force energy manipulation & generation, potential reality warping/resurrection, healing, super speed, agility, reflexes and dexterity, heat vision, flight, empathy

**Scent: **Wood smoke, spiked with vanilla, cinnamon & nutmeg

**Ancestors: **Aoife of Connacht (mother's side); Aoife MacMurrough (father's side)

**Current Home: **San Francisco, CA

**Weaknesses: **Extreme emotional stress, temper, poor self control, lack of drive, comes off as a cynical, smart ass sometimes

**Skills: **Martial arts, yoga, chemistry, kick boxing, drawing, poker, swimming

**Personality: **Fiery-tempered, charismatic, fearless, compassionate, loyal, loving, sassy, flirty, helpful, confident

**Transportation: **Red 2006 Chevy Corvette

**Love interest: **Remy Lebeau aka Gambit; formerly Connor O'Reilly aka Sunstone (deceased)

**Symbolism: **_**Firefly**_**- **Light & illumination. The firefly shows us that although our physical forms are one way- it's our spirits and inner selves that truly shine, illuminating us and all around us, and letting our creative imaginations and talents come out of the darkness and into the light.

To attract others, we must be persistent and have all our priorities in order. We don't need to burn the candles at both ends, no need to "burn-out'' our energies in order to succeed in the end. Live simply, listen to your inner voices for light & guidance, & see the paths we choose lit by the beauty in our lives.

The firefly doesn't use excess heat to glow. This is a message to us to use resources wisely & to not over consume or waste.

**Fave food: **Crab Cioppino

**Fave flower: **Tulips

**Costumes: (First) **Purple strapped corset top, black sleeveless hoodie with red drawstrings, red leather studded belt with round belt buckle, black leather pants, purple knee high boots with multiple straps and buckles, black leather arm gloves, burgundy ribbon choker; **(Second) **Sleeveless, off the shoulder, banded red, gold and copper one piece jumpsuit with gold belt, gold neckline band, gold choker with rubies, gold fingerless gloves with single ruby cabochon accents, over-the-knee gold boots with ruby accents **(Other) **Long, hooded cloak made of dark forest green velvet, lined in a pale Kelly green satin. 15 ft. long, brocaded hemmed in gold. Closes with a large gold clasp.

**Fighting style: **Capoeira, Aikido & Kickboxing

**Fave color: **Red

**Past: **Smuggled out of Ireland on a cargo ship by her mutant parents when she was only a five year old mutant to prevent the anti-mutant supremacists, the Purifiers, from capturing her, she was picked up on the docks of San Francisco by Doctor Gordon Perrington, a chemist, geneticist and bioengineer and friend of her family.

Dr. Perrington raised the little mutant as his surrogate daughter in San Francisco, keeping the Purifiers from finding her.

When she was 16, she met and dated a young mutant named Connor O'Reilly, also known as Sunstone for his solar energy-based powers. They were together for two wonderful years, with Connor planning to propose marriage to Aoife. However, the night he proposed, he was attacked and killed by Purifiers during a raid on one of their headquarters. Aoife, who had vowed revenge on the Purifiers for what they did to her parents, now was even more fueled for revenge against the Purifiers.

Now, as she turns 21, Aoife, also known as Firefly, is about to be thrown into a battle, into a war, that will forever change her destiny, the destiny of mutants…the destiny of the world itself

…A destiny on _fire_…

_**This fanfic is based off of the 2011 X-Men game X-Men: Destiny, not the X-Men movie. I only put it in that category because there isn't one for the game yet on . I saw it and fell in love with it. This story doesn't feature the playable characters in the regular game (sorry! I don't own X-Men, Marvel or any of it's franchises), but features my own OC. You've learned about her in the prologue. She'll meet Gambit and they'll fall in love eventually (though he fell for her first). In this story, aside from Professor X being dead, I'm gonna say that Rogue is also dead, as is Firefly's former boyfriend/would-be fiancé Sunstone. This story might have glimpses of the original playable characters, but only glimpses. The chapters contain lyrics to the Alicia Keys song "Girl on Fire." (I thought it was perfect for the character and the plot. It is also her theme song for the story). So, sit back and enjoy, I hope you like it **__**J**__** ) Not all of the scenes were in the game, some I've made up. For those who've played, you'll know. **_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Aoife, Dr. Perrington, Sunstone and her parents Zenith & Hurricane. I don't own other X-Men or this game. **_

_**Chap. 1**_

"_She's just a girl, and she's on fire_

_Hotter than a fantasy, longer like a highway_

_She's living in a world, and it's on fire_

_Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away"_

_-Alicia Keys _

Aoife pulled open the curtains, letting the early morning sunlight bathe her bedroom as it did the rest of Pacific Heights. She let out a yawn, stretching her long, willowy limbs in a very cat-like manner. Staring out at the window at the once-proud metropolis of San Francisco, she felt her lips lower into a scowl. How many times she had done that before, she honestly had lost count. So many natural disasters had nearly ruined the city completely. And or course, many blamed mutants for this. It was almost like the Salem Witch Trials, with a twist.

Today was supposed to be a different day; it was her birthday after all. March 17. Turning 21. Happy and joyful right? She snickered as she thought of the irony of it all. No, instead today was something completely different. It was the day that mutants and humans in the San Francisco Bay area were supposed to come together to form a peace treaty, to put a ceasefire on all fighting, harsh treatments and segregation. If such a thing was really possible. Normally, today-St. Patrick's Day-would've been a day when the parade down Market Street would be in full swing. Now, there was no room for celebrating much these days.

As the rays of sun continued to caress her, Aoife reached back and undid her hair from it's braid. Tumbling, glistening red locks like vivid flames fell loose and free from the plaits to fall like a cascading river of fire down her back to stop just above her knees. She ran her hand through the strands, smoothening them out.

Crossing over to her dresser, she took her brush and did battle with the snarls in her locks. Once her hair was smooth and tangle-free, she got dressed in a simple yet soft light cyan blue t-shirt that matched her eyes perfectly, some light blue jeans and her black/white Nikes. She let only the lightest touches of makeup grace her lovely features and a light misting of perfume on her neck and wrists. Brushing her teeth, she was out into the hall.

The corridors and hallways of the Victorian mansion she and her guardian, Doctor Gordon Perrington, resided in was always such an elegant homage to the charming simplicity of vintage, old-fashioned home décor. The scent of aging paper, fresh linens and sweet woods touched with the faintest hints of dust and chemicals, floated around the rooms of marble fireplaces, antique paintings, neutral colors and hardwood flooring accented in Persian carpets. In other words: it truly felt like a place to call home. Out of one of the bay windows, she could view the garden that held an array of colorful tulips-her favorite flower.

Entering the kitchen, she saw the doctor, dressed in his usual white lab coat and his daily dress of slacks, a collared, button down shirt and a red bow tie: today, he was dressed in colors of brown, tan, yellow and beige. His sandy brownish-blonde hair, lightly touched with gray, was stiff with comb tracks. He looked up from his morning coffee and newspaper to glance at her. He smiled warmly, the slight laughter lines around his matured face creasing like folds in a blanket, making his hazel eyes shimmer like sunshine on the surface of a lake.

"Good morning, duckling,'' as he had always called her since she was little. "Happy birthday.''

"Thanks, Doctor Perrington.'' Aoife smiled back. As usual, the doctor's thick British accent was like the dulcet tones of a harp on her ears. No matter what, no matter when, no matter where or why, just hearing him speak always made her feel better.

"Where are you off to, love?'' The Doctor pushed aside his breakfast dishes for Rita, the maid, to attend to later. "I thought you might want to go out today.''

"I thought I'd go to that big rally,'' said Aoife. "Are you going?''

"Wish I could, but I have some work I have to catch up on. Did a lot last night but there are just not enough hours in the evening.'' Even with his tidy appearance, Aoife could tell from the slight circles under his eyes that he had pulled yet another all-nighter.

Aoife nodded. "I understand. I'll tell you all about it though.''

The professor looked at her with concern in his greenish-brown eyes. "I want you to be careful, Aoife. There will undoubtedly be Purifiers causing a scene at the rally. Don't use your powers unless you absolutely must.''

"I promise, doctor.'' Aoife said with a small smile. That had been essential to her survival ever since she had come to the doctor as a small child and Doctor Perrington never stressed it enough. She practiced and used her powers all she wanted at home, but had to limit them when she went out for her own protection. She had been an official mutant ever since she was five, but even now, in these times of approaching awareness, she wasn't completely safe from mutant-hating bigots.

As she turned to leave, the doctor stood up from his chair. "Oh! I almost forgot.'' He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small box done up in purple wrapping paper, topped with a gold bow. "Happy birthday, duckling.'' Aoife's smile practically lit up the room. "Oh, Doctor Perrington, you shouldn't have…'' She took the present from his hand and quickly did away with the shiny trimmings.

Once she got to what lied underneath, a black satin box, she opened it up and looked inside. Her crystal blue eyes sparkled with awe. Inside the box, nestled amongst some midnight blue velvet panels, lay a glittering pendant of double terminated clear crystal quartz. As she lifted the sterling silver chain, the crystal caught the sunlight, sending shimmering rainbows dancing all around the kitchen.

"Oh, Doctor Perrington, it's beautiful!'' Aoife couldn't believe it. Normally the doctor wasn't the type of man to give jewelry as gifts. He was more into gifts that held in his opinion, "far more educational and substantial value,'' such as books on philosophy and world science, tickets to the opera or ballet, a lifetime membership pass to the museum, a round-trip plane ticket to Athens, Greece (like he'd done for her 16th birthday). But, this was truly a surprise. "I love it!''

"Just something a little different,'' he told her. Motioning for her to turn around, he put the necklace around her neck, fastening the clasp. "Who knows, maybe this will bring you luck. Perhaps, just perhaps, it will hold the key to your future." Aoife looked down at her breast to admire the sparkling bauble. She turned to the doctor and hugged him tight. "Thank you doctor.''

"Your quite welcome duckling.'' He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her fondly. "You've grown up to be an amazing and beautiful young woman. Your parents would be so proud.''

Aoife's eyes grew teary as she smiled. "Thanks. But,'' her smile fell as she gazed at her shoes, "it's not just them I wish was here.''

He nodded. "It's been three years since Connor was taken away from you, poppet. I know it still hurts.'' She sniffled. Three years ago that the love of her live, her precious Connor, killed by the Purifiers. The agonizing memory of it all made her tug fiercely at Doctor Perrington's coat. He hugged her again. "But, no tears today. Today is a special day; not just for you but for mutants everywhere.'' He lifted her chin to she was looking into his eyes and kissed her forehead. "You go have fun, ol' bean.''

Aoife giggled as he patted her head. As she turned to head out the door, she looked at him one more time. "I love you.''

He smiled, his eyes alit with pure love. "And I love you, duckling. Always remember that.''

"I will,'' Aoife said tenderly. And with a final wave, she headed out the glass-paned wood door to face the day.

All the while, she never noticed how the Doctor's face turned fraught with worry, his smile lowering.

The rally in the heart of San Fran was much bigger and more elaborate than Aoife could have ever imagined. Everyone was packed in shoulder-to-shoulder and she had to squeeze between countless bodies just to step forward. She lost count of how many times her feet got stepped on.

"Watch it!'' she snarled at a teenaged boy who had nearly knocked her down trying to get by. He nodded a quick apology before hurrying away from her, seemingly afraid of her fiery blue eyes and scowling lips. If anyone ever had any doubt about Aoife's pureblood Irish heritage, one only needed to rile her fiery temper to receive affirmation.

Due to the clamor of the crowd she could only faintly hear the voice of Luis Reyes, head of the MRD, talking about the dream of the late great Professor Xavier, founder of the X-Men, of unifying both mutants and humans. As she struggled to hear-and see-over the massive sea of people, a tall, buff, good-looking guy next to her in a football jersey looked her up and down, obviously checking her out.

"Isn't this so cool?'' he whispered to her, trying to flirt. "It's like history in the making. I'm Grant, by the way.'' Aoife gave him a quick once over, rolled her eyes unimpressed and moved a little further to side. She could hear Grant curse himself under his breath. She was almost tempted to giggle. It was funny when guys who thought they were all that fall apart.

Aoife looked around and spotted a group of Purifiers in their red uniforms being blocked off from the rest of the crowd by squadrons of policemen. Their anti-mutant picket signs were waving wildly in the air. Aoife felt her temper rising in sync with her anger, her blood coming to a simmer. The Purifiers, the creeps who had taken both her parents and her boyfriend away from her, just feet away. If this had been any other time, she would have wasted no time in roasting them all. But, she forced herself to quell her rage and look away.

On stage, Reyes swept his arm out to his side, gesturing to something gigantic hidden under a massive tarp. With that, the tarp fell away to reveal a positively enormous golden statue of Professor Xavier and the mayor holding up a gigantic globe, symbolizing unity between mutant kind and humankind. Aoife clapped along with the rest of the crowd. Reyes then proceeded to let Scott Summers, aka Cyclops, come forth to speak.

Once again, she couldn't make out much because of the noise. But there were some words that she heard him say crystal clear; almost as if he were standing right next to her. "Genes don't decide destiny. You do. We all do.''

Aoife idly toyed with her new necklace.

All of a sudden, a cry went up as many people started screaming bloody murder. Aoife looked to see that the statue was moving with some kind of purplish energy. Many other large, metallic objects were being lifted into the air as well. _Magneto! _Aoife thought to herself.

On stage, Reyes was trying to get the crowd under control as the whole square went into a state of frenzy. The ground started to rumble like an earthquake as metal pipes broke through the pavement to wave in the air like snakes. Debris, rock and metal pieces went flying everywhere as people ran for cover.

Aoife had to fight a current of people running the opposite direction of which she was; and that was towards the stage. Reyes was screaming "Magneto! You are a terrorist! Magneto! Come out, you coward…!'' But both Reyes and the mayor were knocked to the ground by another fierce tremble. Before she could blink, she saw a blue-skinned mutant with a long tail appear on stage in a puff of smoke, taking both men to safety in a flash.

Aoife struggled to keeping standing midst all the chaos. She froze when a police car went flying through the air-coming straight towards her. Thinking fast, she tumbled to the side, avoiding being road kill by a flying car. Picking herself up and brushing bits of gravel from her jeans, she heard a cry for help. Turning around, she saw a man grasping for dear life onto a bus that had toppled over-with him on it-and the bus was close to being smashed and collapsing into itself by the tremors. If she didn't do something, the man would be mincemeat!

In a flash of red-orange flames, Aoife soared through the air like a flaming arrow, zipping, lighter than a feather, faster than a bullet, straight to the human. Hovering in mid-air, she reached out with both arms, picking the guy up. Securing him in her embrace, Aoife flew away just in time to see the bus get crunched flat.

She landed gently on a piece of firm ground, letting the man down from her arms. He toppled to the concrete on wobbly legs, gazing up to look at her in fear. "Are you okay?'' Aoife gently asked, not realizing her arms were still aflame. The man didn't say anything. Rather, he just scurried to get away from her as fast as he could.

"You're welcome!'' Aoife sarcastically said, feeling a little frustrated by his ingratitude.

She looked around at the remaining people. Unfortunately, the only people remaining were Purifiers- and some were coming right towards her.

"Well, well,'' snidely remarked the lead one. "Looks like we got ourselves a mutie here.''

"Too bad she's a mutie freak,'' said another. "She's pretty hot.''

"You've have no idea.'' she told them with a fearsome scowl, her eyes glowing amber briefly. "Take this mutie out!'' the Purifier leader told the rest of his squad. They rushed at Aoife, electrified taser batons in their hands. Aoife took a stance.

Remembering her training in aikido, she let herself be calm but strong under stress. With a cry, she leaped into the air, swirling her arms around her, creating a circle of flames. The Purifiers tried to parry with jabs with their batons, but Aoife duck and dodged every attempt.

In that moment she was grateful for every lesson in capoeira as well. Every moment she made was pure poetry in motion, every punch, kick and blow she delivered paired with balls and waves of fiery energy. Her body moved as gracefully as the flames of a campfire dancing upon fresh timber, as fluid as a ribbon in the wind, the swirling movements of her arms creating arcs and tongues of concussive flame, her bright red hair flapping in the breeze like a blood red banner. Her body felt as supercharged as a battery, the heat coming off her being scorching the suits of her foes. Finally, with one last breakdance helicopter spin, she wiped out the remaining Purifiers around her with a powerful ring of fire that swirled out from around her like the rings around Saturn.

The Purifiers were knocked right off the ground, high into the air and dropped hard on their backs and faces.

Aoife, breathing hardly, watched in satisfaction at the motionless bodies of the red-suited men, nearby planks of wood and pieces of metal licked by the flames she had created. She looked down to see that her clothes had been slightly torn and scorched and her skin had some scrapes and bruises, but nothing major. She felt for her necklace, relieved to feel it was still there.

_Well done. _

Aoife's head shot up, expecting to see someone in front of her. No one was there. How couldn't anyone be there? She had heard the voice as clear as day. "Who said that!''

_I'm here, Aoife. I'm talking to you telepathically; mind-to-mind. _

"Who are you? How do you know my name?'' Aoife asked aloud, though nobody was there.

_My name is Emma Frost. I am co-leader of the X-Men. _

"You were the one on stage with Cyclops?'' Aoife's blue eyes widened. An actual X-Man was communicating with her.

_Yes, my dear, I was. I'm here to help you. All of the X-Men are. You did well in fighting off those Purifiers, but more are coming and you can't face all of them alone. Don't worry, we're here for you. Come find me, and I'll explain… _

Before Emma could continue, Aoife heard numerous rushing footsteps behind her. Whirling around on a dime, her hair snapping like a whip, she saw more Purifiers coming towards her. This time, they were double in numbers. She gulped and took another stance.

_Don't be afraid, Aoife. Just breathe and focus. I'll help you through this. _

Aoife's entire body began to burn until she was no longer a being of flesh and blood. Rather, she had transformed into an entity of pure _fire_. Her hair was now burning atop her head like a large bonfire, her skin now of burning, red-hot flames. Her eyes were two solid orbs of yellow fire like two miniature suns. Her dazzling, radiant body was casting intense light and heat all around her, so bright that most of the Purifiers had to shield their eyes from the brilliance.

"Okay.'' Aoife's voice was now dripping with even more venom than before. "Who's first?''

Before any of the Purifiers could strike though, many of them collapsed on the ground, moaning in pain. Aoife looked confused. Suddenly, more Purifiers dropped like flies, knocked down by some unseen force. Aoife took a step back, looking all around her for the source of the invisible attacks. Before she could form another thought, a tall man appeared abruptly in front of her. Aoife jumped back in surprise.

"Nice moves out there hot stuff,'' the white-haired man told her with a wry smile, his lightning bolt-themed costume flashing silver and blue. "But, now's not the time for standing still.'' Aoife still looked confused. He sighed. "The name's Quicksilver. Don't be slow. You wanna get out of here, then get moving.'' And just like that, Quicksilver was gone in a flash.

_Aoife, _Emma called to her thoughts, _follow Quicksilver. Hurry. _

Aoife didn't want to take any chances. Powering down from her fire form and using flames to propel her, she jetted off after the speed demon, flames burning the tarmac in her wake. Though she wasn't as fast as Quicksilver, she was definitely running triple times faster than the normal human. The ruined block raced past her as the wind made her hair fly like crazy. As she raced up some stairs leading up from the down level of the square, she encountered a few more Purifiers along the way. With a quick barrage of fireballs, they all went down.

However, she hadn't gone far when she discovered an entire group of Purifiers in the place where the square once was. She stopped short as they all turned to look at her. Powering up once more into her fire form, she held up her flaming arms, orbs of fire hovering above her burning hands. She blasted the fireballs at the feet of the Purifiers, bits of concrete shooting into the air as the balls of fire came into contact with the ground, blowing up the places they had hit like bombs. The Purifiers came at her quick but couldn't get close enough to her because of her fiery form keeping them back. She had finished blasting two of the Purifiers away from her when she felt a sudden rush of cold lick her flaming flesh.

The air then became so cold that she was flew back a few feet to get out of the cold zone. Looking up, she saw a man seemingly made of ice come sliding towards her on an icy ramp. Blasting a ray of cold energy from his palms, he froze the last remaining Purifiers in blocks of solid ice. He came to a stop in front of her, his features chiseled in ice like the frozen majesty of a iceberg.

"Hi.'' he told her with a charming smile gracing his handsome, frosty features. "You looked like you got some real talent back there. I'm Iceman.''

"Aoife,'' she said. "But you can call me Firefly.'' Her flames rose a bit higher in intensity as her smile shone bright and golden against her fiery face. "I'd hug you for helping me, but, ya know…'' She paused, lifting a hand of pure flame in full view. "Fire and ice-not a good combo.''

His smile became even more handsome. "Ah, you're right. Thanks for the restraint.'' His eyes sparkled. "But I'm touched all the same.''

Aoife felt her already hot cheeks grow even hotter. She powered down from her flaming body, her skin turning back to ivory pale and her eyes twinkling sky blue once more. "Your powers,'' she told Iceman, "they're incredible. Not like anything I've ever seen before.''

"I can see you're still new to this.''

"To the city getting trashed, a little. To being a mutant, not so much. I've been a mutant since I was a little kid.''

Iceman nodded to her. "But, we stick together, right?''

"Guess so.''

"Sorry we had to meet under these circumstances.''

"Anytime's good as any.''

He laughed. "Nice to see you got a good sense of humor. And a pretty smokin' body too.'' She lifted a scarlet brow at him. He shrugged. "I'm one of those "think it and say it'' kind of guys.'' Now it was Aoife's turn to chuckle.

Iceman looked at her in a serious manner. "But, we need to get moving. You're helping right?''

"Right?''

"Good.''

Aoife hugged her arms. "What happened to the X-Men exactly? I thought you guys were in New York?''

"We lost our base a while back-plus the man who brought us together.''

"Professor Xavier?''

"Yeah, the Prof.'' For a moment, Iceman looked like he might shed a tear. "Hard to believe he's gone.''

"How'd he die.''

"Fighting for peace, which was how he lived. Bastion brought him down.''

Aoife was sure she'd never heard that name before. "Bastion?''

Iceman nodded. "He was a robot-most of him anyways. Came from the future to wipe out mutants.''

"What happened to him?''

"He's a pile of debris.'' Iceman smiled vindictively. "He lost that fight.''

Aoife looked up at him, then heard Emma contacting her. "Okay, need to keep going. She held out a normal hand to the icy mutant. "Good luck.''

He accepted her hand, shaking it vigorously. She shivered at his chilly grasp. "Fight the good fight,'' he told her. "I'll see you around.'' And with that, he slid away on his ice ramp.

She kept moving. _Other mutants are trying to clear a path out of here for us. Hang in there, don't give up. _Emma's words were crystal clear in her head. She fought more and more Purifiers along the way. "These creeps are like fucking cockroaches,'' she steamed, wiping blood off of her knuckles. She heard a copter above her, shooting energy rays above her. She gathered fire in her hands to blast up there but before she could, a large red energy blast took out the copter from the side.

When she looked closer, she saw that it was the leader of the X-Men himself: Cyclops. He saluted her. "Get everyone to the bridge!'' he called down to her then disappeared.

She went to follow. _The psychic noise is deafening, I'll need your help to search, Aoife._

Aoife nodded and started up the alley, but was cut off by a green-skinned mutant hopping down like a frog on his haunches. He glared at her with wet, beady black eyes. "Purifiers ain't cops. Either help out or get out of my way, girly!'' he hissed at her.

"Nice making your acquaintance too." She rolled her eyes. "I'm am helping, Toad!'' she growled at him. "As for being in someone's way, you're the one road blocking me!''

"'S a free country, red. Was left of it, anyway. There's gonna be a whole lot more trouble in a minute. You'd do well to clear out.''

"So, you talk a big game,'' Aoife ridiculed. "But at the first sign of danger, you turn tail and run, huh?''

"No,'' Toad grinned. "Mostly I hop. But seriously, a good little girl like you's got no chance here.''

Aoife's eyes lit up in a spray of red gold sparks. "How bout I grill some toad legs right here, right now! Show you what I'm made of!''

Toad help up his arms in surrender. "Temper, temper, dearie. No need to overheat. You wanna take your chances with the Purifiers, you be my guest. But don't say I didn't warn ya.'' With that he hopped away like a dog with it's tail between it's legs. She shook her head in disgust. "What a douchebag!''

She followed until she came to a manhole that had been lifted off to reveal the dark hole underneath. _Come Aoife, I'm waiting for you. _Aoife wasn't too sure. Nonetheless, she went down anyways. It would be good cover from the Purifiers.

She was surprised at what awaited her. Down under the street, was an underground bunker of some sorts, long tunnels of dark, damp concrete, pipes and metal floors leading into a maze-like pattern. She followed down one tunnel, passing some shivering, scared people along they way; some mutants, some humans, she noticed.

"I didn't used to be scared of mutants,'' she heard one human woman say, "but, after today…'' Aoife shook her head in disappointment. It seemed everything that Professor Xavier had worked so hard for was starting to crumble all around her. She walked on for a few more minutes until she stopped in her tracks. She saw three Purifiers standing in a small area blocked off by a cell door. And there, in the middle of the Purifiers, was a woman too beautiful for words, with pale blonde hair, glittering blue eyes like chips of diamond, and a scanty white outfit.

Emma Frost.

Aoife watched as Emma transformed into a sparkling, prismatic being of diamond and then she jumped in too. Together the two women were more than a match for the thugs. Once several bodies laid passed out and unconscious, if not bleeding or bloodied, on the floor, the two ladies turned towards each other.

"Hey!'' Aoife said with a small wave. "Thanks for your help. And for leading me with your telepathy.''

Emma smiled. "Your holding up very well. We mustn't linger here too long. We need to go up and help the other mutants in need.''

"Where's the cops?''

Emma made a small sound of disgust. "They can't coordinate,'' she said dryly. "Some sort of interference wave that blocks out electronics in the city. The Purifiers seem to be rather prepared for this, don't you agree?''

Aoife frowned. "They're ruthless. Nothing but vicious punks.''

"Yes, quite a charming bunch aren't they.'' Emma's lips curled into a smirk. "Though I must say, when I saw the way they retreated in fear when they saw you, I'd say we've got ourselves quite a bit of leverage against them.'' Aoife smiled, flattered.

Aoife scratched her arm nervously. "Some say Magneto's behind all this.''

"Well, we can't rule him out,'' Emma said. "He believed that this peace treaty was just a way of papering over the cracks of human-mutant tension. If it was him, he made his point quite clear.''

"I've been a mutant for a long time now,'' Aoife said, her voice wavering a little. "But, I've never had to deal with something this huge.''

Emma stepped forward with a comforting smile and a hand on Aoife's shoulder. "I wish I could say everything will be alright. More than anything I wish I could believe it. But, change is necessary for all, whether they be mutant or human. Some is good, some bad, but all vital to our own personal evolutions of character.''

Aoife felt hot tears in her eyes. With a frustrated cry, she punched the metal wall, wincing when her knuckles bloodied some. "All I want is to live my life. To have happy memories of living with my family and friends- not having to deal with all this chaos and bloodshed. I've already been forced from one home, now from another and…and…'' She had no more words to say. Now Aoife's tears started to fall, hot and salty, her teeth gritted together and her eyes squeezed shut in silent fury.

Emma gave her a sympathetic look. "Shh, shh. It'll be okay, Aoife. One way or another.'' Emma cooed gently, pulling her in for a warm hug, wiping away some of the tears from Aoife's cheek. It made Aoife tenderly think of her mother. "Who knows? Perhaps you'll gain new friends…and a new family…with us. You're never alone, Aoife. Furthermore,'' she looked into Aoife's eyes, "you're strong and brave, a tenacious girl. You're not afraid of anything, I can sense that; the most fearless mutant I've seen in a long while.'' She tilted Aoife's chin up to look at her. "But you can't give up.''

_Never give up, m' love, do you understand? _Words of the past echoed in her mind. _Never give up! Not as long as there's hope…_

Aoife smiled, drying her tears completely. "Thank you. And I won't give up. I promise. Not now, not ever.''

She looked at Emma. "You're pretty brave. But, I know you're a little scared. Me too.'' Emma's eyes widened. Aoife elucidated. "I'm an empath. I can see peoples' inner spirits; their true selves. I can feel every emotion, every feeling as if it were my own. It's also how I can tell if a person is lying or not.''

Emma smiled. "I guess we're all a little frightened. It's only natural; the most appropriate response at times. But, we have to be strong; if not for ourselves, then for the innocent people up there.''

Suddenly, she heard a clamoring noise in the long tunnels behind her. She whipped her head back around to peer deeply into Emma's icy blue eyes.

"We should keep moving.''

"You're right.'' Emma's face looked steely and unmoving. "We'll have to slip past them unnoticed. We'll cover more ground if we split up.'' She turned around to punch a few numbers in on the button panel on the wall. The two bar doors that were previously closed opened up with a _clang, _revealing two separate tunnels, both going in opposite directions.

She turned back to the awaiting Aoife. "I'll go in the right, you go in the left. Good luck. Oh, and thanks.'' And with that, she was gone.

Aoife slipped down the opposite tunnel, seeing a lot more of the results of the earthquake's destruction before her underground. Piles and piles of debris, rubble and old, rusty pieces of pipeline were everywhere, cast about and forgotten in the darkness of San Francisco's underworld.

When she rounded the next corner, she ran right into two more Purifiers. This time she didn't have to use any of her powers; she kneed on Purifier in the gut, grabbed his collar and swung him right into his companion, and right off the ledge into the dark abyss below.

She looked away from the ledge and up to what appeared to lead right up to the surface. _Good thing I can fly, _Aoife thought to herself as she levitated right up and onto the top of what appeared to be the roof of a derelict, old building. As she stood surveying everything, she saw across the way, on the roof of a building right across from her, a little mutant girl being chased to the roof by a pair of Purifiers, and what appeared to be a…man…in a huge, robotic suit of armor.

Aoife's face twisted and contorted into absolute rage when she saw the heavily armored man. _Hodge! _Her thoughts of fury escalated sky high. She couldn't hear what they were saying but, he pointed to the girl and the Purifiers came to advance on her.

Aoife's eyes blazed like comets, her body surrounded in a fiery aura. Like a rocket, she blasted into the air, right across to the other rooftop in a matter of seconds. The Purifiers jumped back in surprise when they saw her. "You like picking on people half your size?'' Her aura grew ten times more intense, her eyes reflecting the golden light of her flames. "Well, try someone _your _size!'' She lifted her fists and bashed the face of the Purifier who charged her.

More and more poured onto the roof but Aoife didn't let up. She cart wheeled, somersaulted, leaped, kicked, punched and blasted her way through a sea of Purifiers, every hit, tackle, punch and blow coming into contact with the bodies of the mutant haters. She threw the last one over her head and body slammed him on the ground.

When it was all said and done, the bodies of at least 20 Purifiers were strewn haphazardly all around the roof of the nearly ruined building and some even dangling in pain on the roofs water tower.

Aoife went to bend down next to the girl, checking her for injuries. As she did, a bright light appeared next to her, forming what appeared to be a portal of some sort. She hid the girl in her arms, defensively crouching next to her, one arm wrapped securely around the child, the other fiery fist pointed outwards. Out of the portal stepped a dainty girl with pointy ears, pink hair, black and pink eyes and…_wings. _

Aoife's eyes widened. Was this girl some kind of fairy?

Her companion was a weird-looking man with grayish skin, a bald head and beady eyes with bare feet and long, spindly arms.

"Purifiers were abducting mutants,'' he said in a harsh voice. "They were taking them alive. Taking them prisoner. Caliban doesn't understand.''

The girl was smiling at Aoife. She looked no older than 15-16. "We saw your moves up here. You're one of us right?'' When Aoife nodded, the girl's smile brightened. "We're on evac so you keep doing what you're doing up here.''

The fairy girl went over and bent down to pick up the little mutant girl, soothing her by smiling and waving to her. She picked the girl up in her arms and turned back to Aoife. "We'll take care of her. She'll be safe with the X-Men.'' Gesturing for Caliban to follow her, she waved her arm in a circular motion.

"Sibal novarum chinoth!''

Another bright portal of light opened. In a few seconds, the winged girl, Caliban and the little girl she'd saved were gone.

A huge explosion rocked the ground and air around her, making her go slightly off balance. Looking over the edge of the building, she saw a bunch of little fires all around her. Walking amongst them on the ground below, was a guy dressed up in a fire red, fireproof suit, bright red-orange hair sticking up on his head and flamethrowers attached to his arms. Curious, she flew down from the rooftop to come to land in front of him, her fists balled at her sides and her feet firmly planted just in case.

She stared him down. "Pyro, huh? Don't need a genius to figure out what you do best.''

"Right you are, love,'' he told her in a thick Aussie accent. He chuckled. "And what do they call you? Lil' Red?''

Aoife frowned, her eyes sparking. "Watch it, Matchstick! I know what I'm up against! You got any problem with that, then I'll be more than happy to prove my point.'' She lifted up her fists, which were red hot and on fire.

He rolled his hazel eyes at her. "I really don't have time for this.'' He smirked at her. "But, I like that your spoiling for a fight. I like that a lot. You wanna come along, sheila?''

"With you? As if!'' Aoife waved him off and turned around to leave.

"Wait!'' Pyro said. "One thing. You know Magneto's coming back, right? Soon, he'll make his move and it'll be his time to shine.''

"Yeah, I heard. I also heard he's responsible for that racket at the rally.''

"Maybe. Maybe not.'' Pyro shrugged his lean shoulders, looking disinterested. "Just listen. The most important decision you'll have to make is which side you're on.''

"Right now, I'm on the side that wants to stay alive!'' She jabbed a finger in Pyro's direction. "Don't push it any further! Lives are at stake, and I'm not just gonna sit on the sidelines and watch!''

This seemed to make Pyro grin even wider. "That's what I like to hear, sheila.'' He moved a little closer to her, leaning in. He had a charming smile on his lips, like someone who wanted to flirt. "If you'd be willing to clear me a little space, you'll really see what I can do.''

"I've seen enough of what you can do already,'' Aoife said, gesturing her arms all around her at the destruction. She sighed and half-turned to go in the opposite direction. "Thanks for the info, though.''

"No need to suck up, sweetheart,'' he told her, his lips smirking but his eyes looking serious for a moment. "Just know when to stand your ground.'' She nodded to him and started running down the street, jumping and leaping over piles of debris.

She only ran a few yards when she saw two mutants talking amongst one another. They were both blue-skinned but the woman looked a little more human that the guy. She recognized the guy as the one who'd teleported Reyes and the mayor off the stage when the attack began. From what she could hear, the two were arguing about blasting into a building full of mutants to free them before a Purifiers' chopper landed on the building.

They both paused to look at her.

"You're Nightcrawler, right?'' she asked the guy. The guy-Nightcrawler-nodded. "Ahh gut. It is nice to meet you Aoife. I vas hoping Emma vould send you.''

Aoife looked confused. "How'd you know my name?'' she asked, her head tilting slightly to the side.

Nightcrawler smiled, his yellow eyes shining. "Ze professor knew your parents. Zey vere good people. Strong mutants, both of them. Class fives, from vhat I vas told.''

She was surprised others knew about her parents. "Yeah, they were. But, they sent me here. What was the good in that.''

"Zey knew ze X-Men would keep you safe. I only hope I can prove zem right.'' He looked confused at this. "Did zey not tell you about ze X-Men?'' Nightcrawler asked. This made Aoife's face and body tense up a bit. Her eyes narrowed. "I wouldn't know. I haven't seen my parents since I was five. The Purifiers captured them, and they sent me here to escape them.''

Nightcrawler's face looked pained. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know.''

The woman, whom Aoife recognized as Mystique, gave a little scowl of what appeared to be disgust. "Are we here to make idle chit-chat, or are we actually going to save those mutants?''

"Hold on, Raven,'' Nightcrawler told her. "Perhaps Miss Aoife can help.''

"You can call me Firefly,'' said Aoife. She looked Nightcrawler over once more. "Your tail. It's so interesting. Kinda cool.''

"Zank you. It is for balance.''

"Except he hides it with hippie trinkets he finds down by the Haight somewhere,'' Mystique said with a roll of her eyes. Nightcrawler chuckled. "You are vone to talk about vanity. And, quite ze contrary. I am tired of hiding who I am-now, it is somezing I celebrate.''

Aoife smiled. She was really starting to admire this guy. She liked him pretty well too. "I want to help you.''

"A helping hand vould be velcomed,'' Nightcrawler said with a smile.

"The Purifiers are trying to kill the mutants, as usual. And yet, some of them are taking them alive,'' Aoife informed him. Nightcrawler nodded his head, confirming that he already knew. "Yes, I have noticed zis and it is strange. But, ve have no time to vonder. We must get to ze mutants and stop ze Purifiers.''

"I'd say that it would be a bad idea for mutants to be fighting one another now,'' said Aoife. "But if the Brotherhood have caused this-then they have no one to blame for this but themselves. Sometimes, your enemy's enemy is your enemy I guess.

There's a lot of mutants in trouble,'' Aoife mused out loud. "It's not gonna be easy.''

"If you can't manage then stay out of my way and I'll do it myself.'' Mystique rudely snarled. This made Aoife's temper flare up something fierce. "Hey bitch!'' she barked at the blue woman. "I wasn't talkin to you! So shut the hell up and stay out of my way, and I'll gladly stay out of yours…unless you really piss me off.'' Her voice lowered until it was subzero. "Then you'll _really_ wish you'd steered clear of me.''

Nightcrawler gulped loudly as he watched the two women glare daggers at each other.

"You got guts kid,'' Mystique said, faintly smiling. "I respect that.''

"I don't need your approval. But I'll still help.'' Aoife eyed her warily.

"We need to blow the roof so the copter can't land.'' Mystique's pouty red lips curled into a smirk. "We were going to wait for Pyro, but now that you're here, we might not have to wait any longer.''

Aoife frowned. "So what, I'm needed as an assassin now?'' She pointed to the roof. "If we blow that roof, we risk killing every mutant inside that building! I know that because there's a major gas pipe up there. So no, I'm not gonna do that.''

"You're bleeding heart's gonna be your demise, girl. It was the same thing on the X-Men's part that led to the crisis at the rally.''

"Spoken like a true terrorist.'' Aoife said with plenty of venomous bite in her words. Mystique only grinned at her. "One man's terrorist is another man's freedom fighter-didn't anyone tell you that?'' Her words sent shivers up Aoife's spine. "I'm no a killer,'' she told Mystique. "And I'm not a fanatic. I'm not going to sink to Magneto's level just to make a point.''

Mystique's glowing yellow eyes narrowed in cold fury. "You listen to me! If-and I mean if- Magneto was behind what happened at the rally, then he has his reasons.'' She pointed her white-gloved finger at Aoife. "You're about to dive headfirst into the deep end of this war, Firefly. And if you think you can keep your hands clean, then you're just kidding yourself.''

Part of what Mystique said made sense to Aoife. How could it not? She knew she was in too deep to get out now-but did that mean she had to do the things that she, Magneto, or the Brotherhood did? She didn't want to think so.

She looked Mystique square in the eye. "I'll help. But I'll do it my way, not yours.''

"We won't do zat, I promise you,'' Nightcrawler told her. "You should go find Cyclops and Emma. Zey'll tell you want you'll need to do.''

Aoife held out her hand and Nightcrawler extended his three-fingered hand to shake hers. "Thanks,'' she told him. "I'm on my way.'' As she turned to leave, she saw Mystique look at her with a mixture of begrudging disdain and admiration.

More Purifiers came rolling in like a relentless thunderstorm. It took much, much fighting on her part just to get to the end of the other street. Emma contacted her telepathically, telling her that she needed to keep the Purifiers off of Nightcrawler as he got the mutants out of the building and through the alley. She nodded and told her that she'd do the best she could, but the Purifiers just wouldn't give in. As she finished off one wave, she turned the corner of the boulevard to see that one street ended in a dead end, blocked off by a Purifier blockade.

"Don't let them get through!'' she heard one Purifier yell, and she charged into the fray head one with no hesitation, and with little to no mercy. She fought and fought, keeping her blows, kicks and punches heavily accented with scorching flames. Once every minute or so, she saw Nightcrawler popping in and out with his powers of teleportation, using surprise sneak attacks on his foes. Once all the Purifiers had been cleared out of that area, Nightcrawler ported over to her.

"I've got you,'' he said, putting his hands on her tiny waist. In a puff of smoke, they were both gone. They appeared moments later on the other side of the block. Aoife felt woozy and a bit light-headed from the sudden trip. Nightcrawler chuckled as he placed his hand on her shoulder to steady her. "It's like zat for all first-timers.''

"Please, warn me next time,'' Aoife said, her hand on her forehead. Man, she had a headache! She didn't have time to complain because a second wave of Purifiers came at them. She was suddenly grateful for all those years of capoeira, aikido, kick boxing and yoga classes. She was as light as a feather, as strong as an ox and as graceful as a butterfly in the battle, all dramatically enhanced by her fire powers.

"You are amazing!'' Nightcrawler told her in the midst of the fight. "Easy to tell you've had your powers for a vhile.''

"No kidding!''

After more fighting, the Purifiers finally started running away from them. "I have to go find Forge,'' Nightcrawler told her. "He's trying to bust out some mutants from a detainment unit. Go find Cyclops, Firefly. I'll meet up vith you shortly.''

"Watch your back, Blue,'' Aoife told him, her words laced with concern. "Likevise,'' Nightcrawler replied before popping out. She looked over to a building and flew over to it, then up and over.

Landing on the roof, she felled two more of the crimson-coated antagonist as she went. "You soft bitches are way too easy!'' she taunted them with a sadistic smirk. "Seriously, I don't know why you even try?''

She made her way around the building and into a large clearing. What she saw amazed her; a large radio tower and about 4-5 Purifiers guarding it. _That has to be what they're sending out the interference wave from, _Aoife deduced.

Breathing in, she leaped from the rooftop and right smack-dab in the middle of them. With a barrage of fireballs, she knocked them against the brick walls of the surrounding buildings. She was even sure she heard bones cracking.

"And now, for you!'' she yelled to the tower. Gather a massive, swirling ball of fire in her hands, she morphed it into the size of a beach ball double its normal size. With a loud cry, she hefted it toward the base of the tower. With a deafening boom, it fell down, down and crashed onto the ground below, taking the walls of a few buildings with it. One the other side of the street, the detainment cells burst open, freeing mutants as the tower that had been powering the Purifiers' equipment was now destroyed.

Aoife was tempted to cheer had she not heard the sound of gun barrels loading behind her. She whipped around on a dime to see, not Purifiers, but rather a squad of MRD agents surrounding her, guns locked and loaded, pointing right at her. They were led by Reyes.

"What're you doing up here?'' one MRD agent asked. Reyes put a hand on the agent's gun lowering it. "Stand down!'' he ordered his men. "Does she look like a Purifier attack team to you?'' He walked up to Aoife and took her hand in his roughed, calloused hand. "I'm sorry, senorita. After today, my men are a little hair trigger.''

"You're Luis Reyes,'' Aoife said, snatching her hand away. "Head of the MRD. You're the one from the rally.''

"Yes,'' he nodded. "I'm the one trying to restore order to the city.''

"Well, you been doin a bang up job so far!'' Aoife's tone was mega-thick with sarcasm. "You're troops are good at shaking down girls, but they're not doing much to stop Purifiers.''

"Elements of both sides are at work here, young lady. We have to be neutral for now to salvage this. Maybe this way, we can find peace.''

"A very bullshit excuse.'' Luis Reyes did not look happy with Aoife's comment but didn't say anything. "What about Magneto. Is he responsible or not?''

"That goes without saying. Magneto is a terrorist! He has much to gain if humans and mutants go to war.''

"I'm not saying you shouldn't be fighting back,'' Aoife told him. "But think about it! What do you gain if more innocent people die?''

"I don't wish it to be this way. But, we may have no choice. All wars have casualties. This is no different.'' Reyes looked her up and down. "I don't believe I know you, young lady. You are a mutant but I've never seen you before. Are you with the X-Men? Or Magneto?''

"Right now, I'm against the Purifiers. That's all you need to know.'' She looked at him with icy cyan eyes. "And you don't need to know my name. I don't want it plastered all over the 11:00 news.''

She sighed, closing her eyes to shake the cobwebs out of her head. Opening them once again, she stared at Reyes. "I wish you luck. But I have to go.''

"Yes,'' he replied. "You too.''

Suddenly, the metal around them started levitating. Aoife's eyes widened. _On no! _She looked up to see the last person she expected to see: Magneto.

The Master of Magnetism hovered some several feet over them, his reddish-purple armor shining in the sunlight, his cape flapping like a flag in the wind.

"Forgive my intrusion,'' his deep, gravelly voice said, his smile evident even under his helmet. "Magneto!'' Reyes barked, his face tight with anger. "Why have you done this? Can't you see we are only trying to keep the peace? And yet, you try to destroy it!''

Magneto laughed; a sound that could curdle blood. "Indeed. And, how is the working out for you, Mr. Reyes?"

"Where do you think a war against humankind will end for you, Magneto?'' Reyes questioned, gesturing towards the ruined city. "What will you gain?''

"I assure you if I had been responsible, I would have been far less sloppy. And if I do wage a war, it will mean extinction for the species-yours or mine.''

Aoife couldn't believe her ears. This guy really was a nutcase. Reyes still tried to reason with the mutant. "Don't be a fool. The MRD are only trying to protect you-all of you!''

Magneto waved him off. "Yes I'm very aware of your resume, Mr. Reyes. Your meteoric rise. But, I see you, not as a savior. Rather, you are more of a voyeur in my eyes. Your orbital satellite, far up in space above us, peering down from the heavens to spy on the people; your obsession with knowing the business of others.''

"Don't let your people suffer for a personal crusade, Magneto. It will only end badly! For all of us.''

Magneto pointed threateningly at the humans; Aoife felt completely invisible. "Look after your own,'' he told Reyes, his voice dark and cold. "And understand this: I want your peacekeepers out of this city. From here on, it belongs to homo sapiens superior. The mutants.''

"You leave me no choice Magneto.'' Reyes shook his head in defeat. "I will have you arrested for terrorism.'' Once more, Magneto emitted that blood-curdling laugh that creeped Aoife out.

"I cordially invite you to try.'' With a wave of his hand, Magneto's power rip the guns right out of the MRDs hands.

He then turned his attention, for the first time, on Aoife. He smiled affably. "My sweet girl,'' he crooned, chilling Aoife's skin. "I couldn't help but notice this day how many times you single-handedly did away with many of those Purifier vermin.'' He lowered a little closer to her. "So young yet so much promise; so much beautiful potential. It's astounding.'' He held out a hand to her. "Won't you join me? Join the cause for your people? Together, we will do away with these lesser creatures, and place all mutants on top of the evolutionary charts-where we belong.''

He was met with a blast of flame by Aoife. He flew up high to avoid the blast. He gazed coldly at her, clearly not happy with being dejected.

"You might want to be careful 'round me, Magneto.'' Aoife let her body become surrounded with a flaming aura of pure power. "I was quite the A+ student when it came to Physics 101. I know how magnetism's weakened by extreme heat.''

To prove her point, she sent a small but strong stream of flame towards him. He blocked it with a force-field but, just as Aoife had said, the field began to weaken under the intense heat she was projecting. Pretty soon, the field dissipated all together.

Magneto glared furiously down at Aoife, who only crossed her arms in defiance. "You will regret this decision, I assure you.''

"Whenever, wherever, old man-I'll be ready and waiting.'' Aoife's full lips smiling mockingly. Magneto scowled and floated up into the sky until he was gone. Reyes turned around and lead his mean out of the square. Soon, Aoife was left to her own devices.

_Well done with how you stood up to Magneto, Aoife. Very Impressive, indeed, _she heard Emma praising her in her head. "He was arguing with Reyes.'' Aoife told her. "He said the city belongs to mutants now.''

_We'll need more of your help if we are to get all mutants to safety. I believe it's high time you met Cyclops. I've sent him to meet you. He's waiting on Market Street. Please, you must hurry. _

"On my way_.''_

She trotted down a few more streets, of course having to fight more and more Purifiers along the way. Also along the way, she saw more mutants running for their lives, as well as ordinary humans. "At least they're working together at running the hell away,'' Aoife told herself with a laugh.

At last she saw the badly burnt street sign that said Market Street. She turned onto it. She looked around. Was it her imagination or did she actually see Cyclops standing just a good 100 yards away from her? And, standing right next to him, was Emma Frost.

She rushed over to the two mutants. She gazed up to look at Cyclops' ruby visor. "You don't know how glad I am to see you.''

"As we are you, young lady,'' said Cyclops with a winning grin on his face. "We saw how you handled yourself against the Purifiers. Very impressive. We could use someone like you on our team.''

"Told you she was, didn't I?'' Emma told him coyly, tracing circles on his shoulder. Behind them, she could the winged girl materializing in the background.

Aoife smiled warmly, her cheeks blushing. She felt a sudden rush of wind as Quicksilver suddenly appeared next to her quick as a bullet. "Hey, hottie! Remember me?'' Aoife didn't flinch as he charmingly smiled down at her with a mischievous, twinkle in his eye and a suggestive wiggle of his pale eyebrows.

"Quicksilver. What are you doing here?'' Cyclops questioned the speedster, obviously not happy with his presence.

"Just letting the lady know,'' he began in the same smarmy tone, "that the Brotherhood's getting ready to mobilize. Ya know, in case she's interested in actually joining a winning team.''

Aoife turned to look at Quicksilver with a slight scowl. "Haven't I seen you in pictures before, being all "buddy-buddy'' with the X-Men?''

His smile didn't falter. "True I might've swung with Xavier's crew in the past. But, in the end, it's better to be a part of a team that actually gets the results you want. It's a game of survival.''

"I know more about survival than you think! So I'm guessing I won't be getting your vote of approval by saying that I'm with the X-Men on this?'' She stepped away from him to move closer to Cyclops and Emma. "I may not be much of an idealist, but I'm certainly no extremist.''

Quicksilver narrowed his pale grey eyes at her. "You're making a big mistake, hon. The X-Men will be your downfall, one way or another. You have to heat a knife to make it cut. I'm that knife. And my super speed's the furnace that keeps me hot.''

Aoife clenched her teeth together, her hair and eyes bursting into flame. She advanced slowly on Quicksilver. "I can do "hot" pretty well myself. You can either get on board or get the hell out of the way!'' Flames sprayed off of her full lips and she pointed a fiery finger at him. "Or I'll be your downfall! Much quicker than anything-or anyone-else!''

Quicksilver's scowl morphed into a slaphappy grin. "Ooo! Feisty, fearless and sassy. Perfect! I love that in a girl.'' He shrugged. "Who knows, before this is all over, maybe you'll change your mind and reconsider my offer. Until then…'' He blew her a kiss and, in a flash, disappeared.

"Perhaps we could use her to keep him away?'' Emma jokingly commented, hiding her amused grin behind a white-gloved hand.

"Anyways,'' Cyclops continued, turning his attention back to Aoife, who had cooled down some, "will you consider joining the X-Men? You have wondrous abilities, and you seem to be very powerful and skilled.''

"I've thought about it. And, I think…yes. I'll join you. I want to stop those Purifiers once and for all, and I'll do anything I can to help out.''

Cyclops smiled approvingly. He reached out his hand to shake hers and she returned his sentiment. "I have a lot of faith in you, Firefly. Emma's told me how you've fought and I think you'll do well. Obviously our main priority right now is to deal with this crisis. But, Emma will keep you informed along the way.'' He gestured to Emma who nodded in response.

"Their main flashpoint seems to be the bridge,'' Cyclops continued to tell Firefly. "They're surrounding us on all sides, pinning us in,'' Aoife said as she looked all around her. "Yes I know. Along with the MRD, we're going to act as a buffer force. After all, the most important thing right now is to save lives, not lose them with senseless fighting.''

"Yeah. Do you think mutants started this?''

"That's something the jury's still debating. Magneto's powers-and the rest of the Brotherhood-could be the logical explanation. I'll talk more with Magneto before we do any conclusion jumping, though.''

"This is all still a lot to take in,'' Aoife said, her eyes falling. "Until a few hours ago, I was just a mutant girl at a rally for peace. Now I'm flung right in the middle of a war that could mean disaster for everything and everyone.''

"I know this is traumatic,'' said Cyclops. "But, you're not alone in this. All the X-Men are here to help you in whatever you need. Think about it.''

"I will. Thanks.'' She walked past him and Emma. Emma looked at Scott when Aoife was out of earshot. "She really is a very powerful mutant, Scott. I don't think she even realizes how powerful she is yet."

"How powerful?''

"Very. There's a literal floodgate of power damned up inside of her, ready to burst open. So far, she's only been letting out a small portion of her power-and that includes all the incredibly amazing things she's done so far. She has power she hasn't even found out yet. I may go far as to say that…well…she's Class 5.''

Scott's mouth dropped, partially out of shock, partially out of horror. "Should we tell her?''

"No, not yet. We should probably wait and let her find out on her own.'' Emma turned to gaze as Aoife walked further away. "But, I will say this; the floodgates are leaking, and her full power is near ready to unleash itself in full force. She could very well tip the scales of balance in this war.''

Aoife passed the fairy girl, who stopped her by reaching up to put a hand on her shoulder. Aoife was at least five inches taller than the girl.

"The wings are an unusual touch,'' she told the petite girl with a coy smile.

"You're still a little new to things, but don't worry. You get used to things fast. I used to wear the exact same look on my face.'' Her dimples showed as she smiled. "I'm Pixie.''

"Firefly.'' Aoife smiled. "You seem to enjoy all this.''

"I do. Well, obviously not the whole "rioting, bombs, and rabid domestic terrorism'' thingy. But, being a mutant-I love it! Don't you?''

"I do. One thing I like above all, is that I don't feel helpless. Ever. Truth be told, I feel like I can do anything.'' She looked around. "So Pix, where's your buddy?''

"He still finding mutants,'' Pixie said. "There so many. We may need you to run interference again.''

"They're a bunch of wimps. That won't be a problem.''

"Don't underestimate them. They're dangerous-especially Cameron Hodge!''

"Hodge? Yeah, I know that slime! He's just as cowardly and spineless as the rest of 'em. And I'm gonna take a lot of pleasure in ripping him apart, strip by strip.''

"Caliban and I have to keep working.'' Pixie said with a small smile. "Good luck,'' said Aoife. "I'll see you around.'' Aoife ran past Pixie and up to a large door with laser bars. Destroying the panel box with a fireball, it opened to reveal squads of Purifiers on the other side of an empty lot.

But, that wasn't what made her mouth drop. Instead, on the horizon, she could see the Bay Bridge being morphed, contorted and twisted out of shape as if it were coming alive like a giant metallic serpent.

She didn't have to think twice about who it was.

The detached bridge now floated high into the air, like a giant flying sailing ship. It hovered over the city, as though it were searching for the right target. The Purifiers in the lot were getting ready for a fight, their electric batons at their sides like knights with swords, even if there was nothing chivalrous about them.

As Aoife stood before them ready to fight, she could see Cyclops, Iceman and Emma Frost coming stand beside, ready to fight with her. Iceman turned to give her a charming smile. "We stick together, right?''

She returned her smile. "Right.''

Once more, Aoife had to rely on both power and skill to beat the sea of Purifiers. "Damn!'' she cried aloud. "Where do they get these guys? Thugs-R-Us? How many random henchmen can one evil organization have?'' She had to lift her leg up so high, it was level with her neck, as a Purifier attempted to tackle her but missed her leg and fumbled to the ground. Aoife ground her foot on his back, pinning him to the pavement.

The other X-Men did quick work of doing away with the remaining lackeys. As Aoife took in heavy breaths, she looked up to an building facing her. On top of the building, stood Cameron Hodge and two of his followers flanking him. She felt her hands grow hot with fire, her eyes shooting out random sparks of fire. "He's mine!'' she hissed out, sending raining flames to boil the tar of the street below her.

She shot up like a torpedo, landing on top of the brownstone, taking a fierce stance as she glowered at the mutant hater across the way from her, her flame-like hair waving wildly in the wind, adding to the realism that it was on fire.

_No! _she heard Emma pleading with her in her mind. _You're not strong enough yet! _

"Well…'' she could hear Hodge's slimy, seedy voice say to her, "if it isn't…'' He paused as a police car fell atop the roof. She looked up to see the bridge now hovering over them, looking like a sinister, dark, ominous cloud in the sky; a sky that rained cars and asphalt. She looked closer and saw Magneto floating above the bridge, holding it aloft where it had once been held by cables; a puppet master pulling the strings.

Hodge looked troubled for a moment, but it melted away as he prepared to fight the Irish pyrokinetic. "You think you can stop me?'' he mused to her. "No friggin' duh!'' Aoife snarled, her arms blazing with power. "You took everything from me! My parents, my boyfriend! If it weren't for Dr. Perrington, I'd have no one!''

"Gordon Perrington, you say?'' Hodge trilled in the same mocking voice. Aoife's eyes bulged in alarm. How did this guy know the doctor? "Ah, yes, good old Gordon, always such a fine man, a prime example of a model citizen.'' He laughed. "But, this day, he learned the hard way of what happens when you get in the way of me and my ambitions.''

Aoife felt like she'd been struck with a bolt of freezing cold lighting. Her bones locked up, her skin began crawling, and her heart skipped several beats. _No! Doctor Perrington? No! No, he's lying! _"You're lying!'' she screamed to Hodge.

"Am I? Gordon obviously can't say the same.''

"Bastard!'' Aoife flew towards him, flames bursting left and right off of her frame like cannons. She held out her hand, ready to blast Hodge away, but he was prepared. In a split second, a force-field generated from his armor surrounded him. Aoife met with a pure wall of energy, slamming hard into it. It rocked her body, a surge of pain running from her head down to the base of spine. He knocked her back with a thrust of his armored hand.

"Such tricks these animals can learn to do,'' he said derisively. "You'd swear they were almost human.''

Aoife spit out some blood, her face a bit scratched. "If you're what passes for _human_, than I don't want to be a part of it!'' She sent two balls of condensed flame toward her foe, but they dispersed once they came into contact with his force-field.

"You think you can hurt me, little girl. You must be delusional.'' He pointed his arm at her. A ray gun appeared out of the panel on top of his gauntlet. It released a ray of lasers. Aoife moved quick to dodge them all, running, leaping and tumbling to avoid being hit.

"Oh yes, you're doing so well of stopping me so far.'' He laughed at her expense. "I'm simply trembling with fear.''

"You're gonna be trembling with pain once I rip your scrawny body out of that tin can! What, you too afraid to face me like a real man, Hodge? Such a big suit! Must be…overcompensating!''

Hodge scowled. "We'll have to get rid of that insolent tongue, won't we?'' He held his large, metallic hands together, forming a large orb of energy between them. He held it above his head, launching it towards. Aoife. She jumped back but could still feel the force of the power ball as it hit the roof full force, sending large chunks of metal, cement and brick into the air. One brick hit Aoife in the cheek, leaving a large, ugly purple bruise.

She fell to the surface of the roof. "You can't hurt me, mutant!'' Hodge's words echoed like a gong in her badly aching head. She propped herself on wobbling arms, her tangled hair hanging in front of her face. Her eyes were still fiery and her lips were still grimacing fearsomely. "I'm still alive aren't I?'' she told him with a hiss. "You can't snuff me out so easily!''

Using the last of her strength, she charged herself up into her fiery body, flew up a few feet into the air, and summoned a fireball three times the size of a wrecking ball.

"Take this, you sick creep!'' She fired it in his direction, watching as it exploded all around him like the sky on the Fourth of July. Her strength zapped, she fell to the rooftop, back into her form of flesh and blood. She weakly lifted herself up. She watched as he emerged from the blast zone without so much of a scratch. Her mouth fell in absolute, utter terror, her words caught in her throat.

"A feeble attempt,'' said Hodge. He surrounded his field all around him, floating up into the air. She noticed though that he was wobbling some and the field was barely holding around him. He glared down as Aoife tried to stand, but couldn't. "Perhaps I should just put you out of your miserable existence right now.''

Aoife recoiled fearfully as he pointed both laser guns on both arms at her. She closed her eyes and bit her tongue, readying herself for the world of pain that was sure to follow.

However, a loud, creaking noise surprised them both. Looking up, Aoife saw Magneto letting go of his hold of the bridge. He pulled back his arms, and the bridge descended to the earth. Aoife screamed in panic, trying to run but too tired and weak to move. Laying against the rooftop, she held up her arms, preparing to shield herself from the impact. She closed her eyes tighter, hot tears seeping through. _Goodbye world… _

She didn't feel anything. All she felt was two strong arms wrapping around her and what felt like a familiar rush of pressure to her head and body as things disappeared all around her.

"_This girl is on fire_

_This girl is on fire_

_She's walking on fire_

_This girl is on fire"_

_-Alicia Keys_

_**Author's note: I'm gonna say that Gambit and the other senior members of the X-Men are about 26. So he won't be so much older than her; just five years. Aoife is also pronounced "ee-fa'' for those wondering: like "Eva." It's old Gaelic, just to let you know. Keep on reading, puh-leaze?!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chap. 2**_

"_Oh, she's got both feet on the ground_

_And she's burning it down _

_Oh, she's got her head in the clouds, _

_And she's not backing down"_

_-Alicia Keys _

Aoife opened her eyes, expecting to see herself buried under a mountain of rubble and bridge metal. She wasn't though. She was staring up a slivers of blue sky, but mostly at two glowing yellow eyes against a blue, fuzzy face. Nightcrawler?

"Are you alright?'' he asked her tenderly, placing a gentle, soft hand against her cheek. His thumb brushed up against her bruise, backing away some when she winced. "I'll be fine. My pride took the worst of it,'' she told him quietly, trying to ease herself off of her back. She found herself laying on a sidewalk bench in an abandoned part of the city.

She turned to gaze back at Nightcrawler, still protectively crouching near her. Without warning, she launched herself into his arms, wrapping her own around him in a tight, grateful hug. "You saved my life, Kurt. If you hadn't been there I…I'd be nothing but a grease spot now.''

"Of course, mein fraulein.'' She felt him hug her back. "Ve X-Men take care of each ozher.''

Aoife smiled. She tried standing, but tumbled backwards. Nightcrawler caught her before she could fall. "You tried to take on Hodge. Not ze smartest decision in ze world.''

"I had to try,'' Aoife said. "I thought he'd be just as easy to beat as the others.''

"No. Not even close. He's like a rat you just cannot capture: very slippery, very cunning, very bothersome.'' He helped her stand up, keeping his hands on her until he was sure she could manage alone. "It vas a good try zough.''

"Kurt…'' Aoife began, her hand going up to smooth her hair back. "Kurt. I need you to take me somewhere real quick.''

"Vhere?''

"Pacific Heights.''

"Vhy do you need-''

"It's my neighborhood,'' Aoife elucidated. "I need to go there. While I was fighting Hodge, he mentioned something about Doctor Gordon Perrington. He's the man that took me in and raised me when my parents sent me here. Hodge told me that he made Perrington "pay for getting in his way.'' I don't know if it was just to rile me or what. But, I need to know; I need to know if he's alright.''

She stared into Kurt's eyes, pleading. "Please, Kurt? Please?'' Kurt couldn't resist those bright watery blue orbs; he finally gave in. "Very vell.'' He scooped up Aoife in his arms, she wrapping his arms around his neck. "Hold on.'' They were gone in a heartbeat.

When the feeling of the teleporting passed, Aoife opened her eyes as Kurt set her down on solid ground. "Ve are here,'' he told her. She looked around, immediately spotting her house atop the hill. What she saw made icicles grown along her spine. The house had obviously been ransacked, parts of it completely destroyed by what appeared to be powerful guns and small bombs. "No!'' Aoife screamed, tears falling from her eyes. "NO! NOOO! NOOOOO!''

She ran all the way up, Nightcrawler close behind. She rushed up the half-ruined steps and flung opened the door. Inside, the evidence of struggle and demolition was evident: charred pieces of books lay scattered all around, furniture was ripped and torn, stuffing scattered around like snow, pieces of glass like crystal shards lay in random patterns on the floor, and a million other things damaged and broken; some beyond repair.

She felt her heart pound against chest. "Doctor Perrington! DOCTOR PERRINGTON! Are you here?!'' She kept screaming for him, Kurt Wagner staying two steps behind her, helping her look. She rushed up to the second story level of the old Victorian, searching every room frantically. Most of the level was undamaged, especially her room, which hadn't been touched at all. It seemed the ground floor had been the aim of the destruction.

Aoife was still searching, looking in the basement, the attic, the greenhouse and the shed in the backyard, but all with no avail. She even looked in the panic room he had built beneath the basement in case of critical emergencies, such as this. But no dice. With every empty room in the house she found, her eyes grew more and more heavy with tears, her stomach tied up in pretzel knots, making her feel nauseous.

She ended up back in the foyer, Kurt by her side. She took a step forward and felt something crunch beneath her sneaker. She lifted her foot and gasped at what she saw. There, cracked and shattered, were the doctor's glasses.

Weakly, with a trembling hand, Aoife picked up the glasses, whimpering as she held them up at eye level. Shards of glass that remained fell from the frames like shooting stars to the floor. She let the wire frames fall as well, and she followed to her knees. Her nails dug into the cedar wood planks as she clutched at the ground.

Then suddenly, she lifted her head straight up and screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!''

The world seem to shake as Aoife's body erupted in flames, shooting up to blow right through the large, gaping hole in the roof in a gigantic pillar of fire at least 100 feet high or higher, blowing right through the roof with a deafening BANG! KABOOM! Kurt had to duck out of the way to avoid being grilled into a roast mutant, the tip of his bifurcated tail just barely getting singed.

"He's gonna pay for this! Oh, will Hodge pay for this! He'll be screaming bloody murder while his vital organs burn to ash in my hands. Oh, but he'll get no mercy from me! THAT BASTARD'S GONNA FRY!'' Aoife's voice sounded resonant as she screeched this declaration. Nightcrawler peeked his head out from his protective spot behind the settee with frightened eyes.

"Aoife, please calm down!'' he pleaded with her in a scared voice. "If you are not careful, zis whole place will go up in smoke." Aoife looked around with her glowing gold eyes. Sure enough, fire caught onto most of the house and was blazing fervently. With a deep breath, her shoulder slacked and her head fell. With that, the fire immediately went out, like a switch had been flipped. Some places were still scorched and blackened from the flames, but all the fire was out.

But, though the flames were gone, the water started falling from her eyes. She let her body go limp, falling face first on the messy floor, puddles forming around her in no time. Kurt let her cry; sometimes, you just need to cry it out.

Later, Aoife couldn't remember just how long she'd been crying; all she knew that by the time she was done, the sun had set and the moon was rising.

She lifted her red, puffy face off of the floor, sniffling and wiping her eyes on her arms. Her throat was incredibly sore and dry from all her weeping. Almost as if he'd known, Kurt appeared next to her with a glass of water in hand. He must have found the kitchen and the glasses in the cupboard. Aoife nodded her thanks and downed the whole thing in one loud gulp.

Kurt knelt next to Aoife. "He must still be alive,'' he told her. "If zey just vanted to kill him, zen his body would still be here. Zey must wanted him for somezing.''

Aoife turned her gaze to him. He made sense: why kill him and then take his body? It didn't make sense. "Maybe they're keeping him with the captured mutants.''

"Perhaps. Eizher vay, I know a place vere ve can start looking.'' Aoife took a look at herself in the hallway full-length mirror. She was a mess from head-to-toe: ripped, sooty t-shirt and jeans, battered sneakers, scraped up arms and legs and her bruised, bloody cheek.

"Give me a minute to get changed. I can't go like this.'' Kurt only nodded at her request and went outside to the porch to wait.

Aoife trudged wearily upstairs. Pausing at her bedroom door, she sighed and turned the doorknob. She was comforted to find herself amongst her belongings and possessions, from her coral-colored walls, her gemstone and seashell collections, her white and pink tea roses growing from the window box on her sill. She went to the closet to find something new to wear.

Shedding the ruined clothes she had, she replaced them with a purple leather corset top with a sweetheart, strapless neckline that squeezed her ample breasts together, a black, sleeveless cropped hoodie with red drawstrings, black skinny leather pants that gave her immaculate curves and rounded firm booty amazing detail like supple second skin with a red leather, studded belt circling her small waist that had a flame belt buckle in silver. Purple leather knee boots with multiple straps and buckles were cladding her feet and her arms now sported above-the-elbow black leather gloves. All the leather she was wearing now was genuine and had been treated to be fireproof by the doctor.

She checked around to see if there was anything else she wanted to take with her. Immediately, she spotted the burgundy red ribbon that Connor had given to her on their first date on her vanity.

_Flashback: _

_Aoife opened the door to see Connor's handsome chiseled face, smiling bright and beaming, with a face full of roses, encircled with a burgundy red ribbon. He was dressed in a crisp black dress shirt, a grey blazer, and some sharp slacks that gave his athletic physique some great compliments. She smiled. "They're beautiful!'' she told him._

"_Not as much as you,'' he told her with a charming grin, his emerald eyes sparkling. "Okay, that was so corny,'' she told him, laughing. "But it's true.'' He took her hand in his and gave it a tender kiss, making Aoife's heart flutter. _

_Connor watched as she put the vase on the foyer table, her burgundy silk sleeveless V-neck shining under the chandelier lights, looking stunning with her black mini dress and matching heels. He reached forward and took the ribbon from the vase. _

"_What're you doing?'' Aoife had asked. _

"_This would look so amazing in you hair,'' he crooned. She blushed deeply. She had worn her fiery red locks long, loose and free and her hand went to tug at it. "You really think so?'' _

"_I know so.'' He gestured for her to turn her back to him. She lifted a brow playfully at him. "It'll only take a minute,'' he said with a smile. She only smirked and did as he asked. Immediately she felt his strong fingers in her hair, separating sections around her head and down her back. She closed her eyes and sighed, savoring the erotic sensation of his fingers stroking against her delicate scalp. When he was all done, he took her shoulders and turned her back around to meet his eyes._

"_There…are…truly no words to say how gorgeous you look.'' His deep voice felt like music on her ears. He took her over to the mirror and let her take a look. She had been awed. Her hair was plaited into a perfect French braid down her back, then knotted with a small tail at the very end. Running the entire length of the braid, the ribbon had been interwoven with her locks to create a very feminine, delicate look that made her look amazing. _

"_It's so pretty!'' she gushed, loving the hairstyle. "You could be a stylist.'' _

_He tilted her chin in his hand, making her look up. "Only if you'll be my number one client.'' _

_Her smile was heart-meltingly beautiful to him. She was gorgeous beyond compare; no other woman even came close to her beauty. He was even sure her fire powers gave her a little extra heavenly glow that made her always look like an angel. _

_A fiery angel. _

_She embraced him, and he embraced her back, his sculpted arms fitting perfectly around her waist… _

_End flashback. _

Aoife's eyes started to get misty at the sweet memory that she'd held onto so dearly. It was like a piece of Connor was still with her. Reaching out, she took the dark red ribbon and tied it around her neck, securing it in a small bow at her throat so that it wouldn't get caught in her crystal necklace. Her eyes also found Connor's class ring he'd given her-a sterling silver band with a perfectly round emerald (perfectly matching his eyes, she remembered) and she shoved it in her pocket. She also took the rose gold heart pendant her mother had given her before she left her on the cargo ship bound for America and put it in the other pocket.

She caught the bruise on her cheek in the mirror: blackish-blue by now. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Instantly, a whitish-red energy formed all around her. This energy wasn't her fire energy, or even thermal energy. She didn't know what this energy was; it was always a mystery to her, ever since she was little. But, it came to her when she trusted it too. And she loved feeling it.

It was like no feeling ever felt before: of warm sunny days with a gentle breeze, of the static energy in the air before a thunderstorm, of pure, sweet dreams and emotions all mixed into one. Like cool water washing over you, like sitting by a crackling fire, or delicate snowflakes falling on your bare flesh. So electrifying. So intoxicating. Such a lovely feeling.

She could feel the spot where the bruise was on her cheek getting tingly and warm. When she opened her eyes, it was gone. Completely healed; as if it had never even been there to begin with.

With a final inhale-exhale of breath, Aoife crossed her room and opened her door, shutting it behind her and not looking back. No she wouldn't look back; not now, not ever again. Her boots clacking loudly amidst the walls of the half-demolished house, she hurried down the staircase and walked out the front door into the cool, salt sea-scented evening air laced with the smell of smoke and ash. Nightcrawler was waiting for her.

Turning, he looked surprised and slightly mystified for a moment or two. "You like?'' Aoife teased, flaunting her new outfit with a sassy little turn. Kurt couldn't think straight, couldn't speak, all he could do was gawk at this girl with the perfect ten figure and the face of an angel; way out of his league! "Uh…Uh…''

"I'll take that as a yes,'' Aoife chuckled. She crossed her arms and looked serious. "But seriously though, what do we do now?''

Kurt shook his head, breaking the spell that she had unintentionally placed on him. "Vight. It is time to get to vork.'' He stood up straighter, making himself look a little taller. "I have a mission for you, and it von't be easy.''

"Is it ever?''

"We must go. It vill be getting darker.'' Without another word, he placed a hand on her shoulder, and the two disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Aoife had closed her eyes but when she opened them again, she saw that she and Nightcrawler were now standing in what appeared to be a empty, near derelict station they used to house the gondola cars that were suspended all above. A cold draft blew threw the corridor, whipping up Aoife's hair. She looked around and truly saw only a few living souls walking around.

"Where are we?'' she asked Nightcrawler.

"Zis is Chinatown. I've brought you here because I need you to do somezing. We know zat ze Purifiers have been abducting mutants. We just do not know vhere zey are taking zem."

"That much I get.'' Aoife pondered. "It makes sense. All those barricades around the city; it was to keep us from getting into Chinatown.'' She looked back to Nightcrawler. "You think they're holding 'em here?''

"Zat I do. But, to be sure, ve must find Gambit: Remy Lebeau. Nozing happens in zis city without him knowing it.''

"Why me? Why don't you just ask him yourself?'' It wasn't that Aoife wasn't up to the task, she was just curious as to why Kurt didn't just go ahead and do it himself.

"I vould, but I must get back to ze others. Zey'll need my powers to evacuate more mutants from ze area. Besides, Remy vould never say "no'' to a pretty face.''

So that was it huh? She was just bait to lure Gambit out? She scowled momentarily as she cringed at the idea that Kurt would imply that the X-Men just wanted to use her as a piece of ass for Gambit's satisfaction. That is, she would've believed that if she hadn't known any better.

Kurt seemed to know what she was thinking. He immediately looked apologetic. "I didn't mean to imply zat you are zat type of girl…'' he started in a hurried voice.

"It's okay, Blue. I know you didn't.'' She switched the subject. "At the rally, with Magneto and everything's that happened…do you think he was responsible? And if so, why? To remind people of how strong he is?''

"One zing you can be sure of, fraulein,'' Nightcrawler's tone was deathly somber, "is zat Magneto vill never believe zat humans and mutants can coexist in peace. It is a challenge of "survival of the fittest'' for him. Guess who gets to choose?''

Aoife growled and pounded her fist against the cement wall. "I can't believe everything that's happened to me! First, my parents send me away from my home when I was just a kid! Then, my boyfriend-the love of my life-is killed by Purifier parasites! Then, Doctor Perrington-the kindest, sweetest, most noble-hearted man on the planet-may be dead or suffering because of me!'' Her cheeks were burning red from anger and hot tears gathered in her eyes. "I just…I just never felt more lost…or helpless.''

She looked up at him and then back to the wall. "I can't do this, Kurt. I just can't.''

Kurt put his hand gently on her smooth shoulder. A spark was tingling inside him. Something very exciting and comforting at the same time. It made him feel very warm all over. Something he had not felt in a long time.

"But you can do zis, Aoife. I know you can. We all need to find our place in ze vorld. Every one wants to know where zey fit in and how zey will make it. It is all a matter of taking it step by step.''

She looked at him with disgruntled eyes. "Yeah. Except this isn't even my place, my home. Not for real. It's just a façade.''

"You vould rather go back home to Ireland?'' Nightcrawler curiously asked, searching her blue eyes with his yellow ones. She sighed loudly. "I'm not sure I even have a home to go back to anymore.''

"If it helps,'' Nightcrawler said again in the same gentle tone, "you can have a home vith us-vith ze X-Men.'' Aoife looked at him for the longest time. The intensity that passed between their eyes was electrifying and Aoife's blood stilled for some time, her limbs going stone still.

"Thank you, Kurt'' she said at last, her voice as musical and soft as a spring shower. Her eyes were twinkling beautifully like stars, her grateful smile warming like sunshine. "I appreciate everything you've done for me today. And I do mean _everything._'' She hugged again. "You really are the best,'' she whispered to him quietly.

Kurt felt as though he'd been frozen in ice and struck by lightning at the same time. Her silken arms felt divine against his body and her scent was wonderful. How he wished this moment could go on. _She's so beautiful. So amazing, _he thought blissfully to himself. _If only…_"You are…most velcome, my friend.''

"But I should get going,'' she continued looking away from him. "If I'm going to find this guy-Gambit-I have no more time to waste.''

Kurt nodded his understanding. "Do not vorry. Gambit is an easy-going man, laidback, agreeable, he is a Southerner after all. Very rarely does he not agree to help out.'' Kurt extended his hand for a shake. "I…I…uh…I hope to see you again my friend- and vhen I do, I hope ve vill victorious in zis var.''

"Same to you, Blue. Good luck out there.'' Nightcrawler nodded his head, smiling sheepishly, and was gone. Aoife wasn't sure, but she could've sworn he'd been blushing.

She was suddenly very alone. Rubbing her arms, she started running down the halls of the station. As she rounded one corner, she couldn't believe who she saw…

"Mystique?!'' she cried out as she viewed the blue-skinned dominatrix standing at the end of one corridor. She walked more quickly until she was just feet away. Aoife blew loudly. "What're you doing here?''

Mystique rolled her eyes, her lips pursing. "I'm not here because I enjoy your company. I'm here on a mission of my own. So, if you'll excuse me…''

"Wait!'' Aoife said, raising her hand. Mystique turned back around, looking annoyed. "I just need to ask you about this guy I'm looking for. Remy Lebeau? You know him?''

"Gambit?'' Mystique's amber eyes widened for a moment before going cold again. "Both as a thief and an X-Man-I prefer him as a thief.''

Aoife could've cared less what Mystique preferred him as. "Nightcrawler seems to think that Gambit knows where the Purifiers are keeping the kidnapped mutants,'' she told the shapeshifter.

"Undoubtedly. But, Kurt Wagner doesn't think like a criminal. That's Gambit's area of expertise. I doubt he'll help in this matter. Plus, his Externals will spot you as an outsider in mere seconds.''

"Externals?''

Mystique shifted her weight to one side. "They work for Gambit as his smugglers and data couriers. You won't get pass them without facing opposition.'' She smirked. "As for those gas masks you'll see them wearing- don't let them tell you it's because of the air quality down there. Gambit likes to make himself look good by making others around him look ridiculous.''

Aoife couldn't stifle a chuckle at that. "So, why are you down here then?''

"If you must know, I just got wind of where the Purifiers shipment of supplies are coming in. I'd ask you to join me, but, you seem to be up to your neck in X-Men territory.''

"Whatever you say,'' Aoife told her and turned around to leave.

"Firefly, wait!'' Now it was Mystique's turn to stop Aoife in her tracks. "There's one more thing you should know. Gambit is a notorious flirt; a real lady-killer. And you're not unattractive, much as I hate to admit it. The minute he lays eyes on you, I have no doubts that he'll say or do anything to get you to warm his bed.''

Aoife smiled self-assuredly. "He'll try, but won't succeed.''

Mystique scoffed. "He's charmed stronger-willed women than you into being his bed mate before. Even my…''

"Even your what?''

"Never mind.'' Mystique waved it off with her hand. "Just don't let him get in your head, keep your focus sharp and watch your back. You can't afford to get distracted or drag your feet-none of us can.''

"I'll be fine,'' she told the blue woman. Despite her being a part of the Brotherhood, Mystique had still been helpful…in her own way. Aoife shifted her eyes all around and slightly kicked at the ground with her boot. "Hey, bout that "bitch'' comment earlier…I, uh-''

"Don't sweat it,'' Mystique said. "I've been called worse.''

"Yeah.'' Aoife smiled and Mystique couldn't deny that she was even more dazzling when she smiled. "All the same, thanks for your help.''

"Just remember what I said.'' Mystique looked at her even more intently. "And remember that you're in my debt, and I'm not shy about collecting on what's owed to me.'' And with that, Mystique transformed into a raven in the blink of an eye. With a caw, she flapped her wings and flew away.

"Oh, I don't doubt that,'' Aoife said to the space where the shapeshifter once stood. She turned and continued. As Mystique said, it wasn't long before she ran into two men in blue-and-orange clothes that had a large spade on the back of their jackets. They wore baseball caps and gas masks completely covered their faces.

They wolf-whistled provocatively as she approached. "Well,'' said one. "Isn't that one hell of a gorgeous face.''

"All the same,'' said the other, "it's still a face that doesn't belong. Who are ya? Whaddaya doing here?''

"Normally it would be none of your damn business. It's not something I'd want to discuss with underlings.'' Aoife's voice hissed like a drop of water on a hot stove. "But, since you work for him, I'm looking for Gambit.''

"That so? Well, I bet he ain't lookin' for you.''

Aoife's eyes were blazing like hot coals. "Maybe I should rephrase that: I'm not looking for Gambit, you're gonna take me to him. And that ain't no request!''

"Sure we will.'' The two laughed at her, knuckle-bumping each other. Aoife shook her head, her lips smirking. "Ooo! How you're gonna wish you'd picked the easy way.'' She cracked her knuckles, lighting them on fire. The two stiffened, pulling out what appeared to be baseball bats. _Are they serious? _Aoife's eyes looked both mocking and pitying.

They swung at her, but it didn't even take her two tries to knock them both on their backs. However, more Externals flooded in from all over. "These are Gambit's punks. I had him figured for the kind of guy who associated with a higher class of riff-raff.''

"We're gonna need more help,'' she heard an External call into a walkie-talkie. Minutes later, scores of Externals came rushing in. She jumped onto the railing and leaped down to land in the middle of a sea of Externals. Rings, arcs and balls of flame swirled and whirled all around her as her dance-like fighting moves took down one thug after another.

"So. You're Gambit's Externals?'' Her tone was taunting. "I guess his standards for quality help are dramatically low, huh.'' They didn't say anything as she continued to pound on them. One after the other, Externals fell all around her like bowling pins; and her fireballs were the bowling balls.

"Get more guys here!'' they yelled but it did no good; they were mere humans in the presence of a powerful-and pissed off-mutant.

"I was always taught to be a lady,'' she cooed mockingly to them, fluttering her long lashes. "But, I admit…I skipped a few lessons.'' She giggled as she punched the face of the last remaining External. At least 30 were strewn about on the floor.

"You won't get past his Externals without facing-blah, blah blah,'' she said to herself, mocking Mystique's voice. "Pfft! That was _waaaay_ too easy.'' She was finishing dusting off her hands when she spied one more External running towards the staircase. _What's the deal? _She quietly but hurriedly followed behind him, making sure not to be seen or heard.

She crouched down behind a pillar as the External met with another one. She craned her neck so she could hear what they were saying: "Gambit's in a hurry for this!'' one of them said. "Keep an eye out! Purifiers are everywhere tonight.''

"They're more squirrelly than usual.'' said the other guy, receiving a package of some sort. "Why do you figure?''

"They say it's some girl-a new mutant they've never seen or even heard of before. She's already taken out dozens and dozens of those snakes single-handedly. Even damaged Hodge's power armor during a fight so badly he had to cut out of there.''

Aoife looked puzzled. _But Hodge seemed fine after I attacked him.'' _Had she really injured him more badly then he let on?

"No mutant's ever come close to doin that!'' said the courier in a surprised voice. The lead guy nodded. "I know. But, enough talk. Gambit need's that package.''

"On my way!'' The courier took the package and jumped over the balcony to the street below. She could hear his loud _oomph _as he landed. _What's in that package? _She followed. The guy who had relayed the package to the other External taking a cheap swing at her. She caught the fat end of the bat in her palm.

"Baseball's your thing, huh? Well then…'' she said to the scared External with a smirk. She kicked his shin. "Strike one!": punched his gut "Strike two!": and sent a spinning kick upside his chin, no doubt damaging his jaw. "Strike three!" The guy lay groaning in pain at her feet. "You're out homey!''

Aoife resumed her quest. "Something about all this-plus what Nightcrawler and Mystique said-makes me think Gambit's not so squeaky clean.'' A loud boom shook the ground, plus the bridge she was on violently. "Still, here's hoping he'll help. As a mutant, he'll have as much at stake as the rest of us.''

Next to her, a building collapsed. "I'll have to make sure that package actually gets to Gambit.'' She looked for any sign of the courier, hoping he hadn't driven in a car. But, with the quality of these streets, a car was sensibly out of the question. She looked over the railing of the stairs, only to see the courier being pursued by three Purifiers. Summoning a large ball of fire the size of a watermelon, she hurled it their way. It stopped the Purifiers, blasting the ground around them to knock them back, but the courier was free to keep running on.

She kept following on, turning around and down corners and alleyways, hot on the courier's trail. She heard the sound of copter blades whirring above her and looked up. Sure enough, a copter, a searchlight shining down from it, was flying above but low enough, seemingly dead set on the courier.

"I've got a lock on the courier,'' she heard the pilot say into his radio link. "There's a mutie chasing him! And you won't believe it! It's that red-haired girl!''

_That "red-haired girl?" Seriously, how hard is it to remember a name like Firefly? _

"Take the courier out, but make sure the girl's unharmed,'' said another voice. "Don't let her-or that package-get away! Hodge wants her alive!'' The copter tried to go even lower, but it still was far away enough, the wind from it's blades whipping the trees and the lanterns strewn around the balconies.

"Help me!'' she could hear the courier cry out in her direction. She nodded and rushed to his side. The Purifiers that rushed them were quickly blown back by a barrage of fire that flew from her fists like miniature bombs. More and more men dropped down from other surrounding copters, but Aoife was ready, pissed and thirsting for blood. In no time, the Purifiers stopped coming down.

"We've got a problem!'' the pilot's voice rang in her ears. "This girl's cutting us down like wheat! There's no stopping that mutie!''

"Just keep on her!'' Another shouted. "She can't go on forever!''

_No. Just long enough to kick your asses! _She looked up at one copter. With a cry, she hurled a fireball at it's tail blade, causing the copter to spin and careen out of control. "May Day! May Day! We've been hit! We're going down!'' The copter kept spiraling down, falling to the lot on the other side of the building opposite her and the courier. Soon, she saw a large red-orange column of flame and a huge boom sound in the air.

"Nice job, girl!'' said the courier. "But we ain't out of the woods yet. You wanna tag along? Keep these pests off of me!''

"You'd best put a please on that!'' she told the rude courier as she followed him. But, before either could say anything else, another copter came out of nowhere. "Get that package and the girl!'' screamed the pilot to the Purifiers below. "Don't let 'em take me down!'' cried the courier to Aoife. "Don't worry,'' she told him in the midst of punching, kicking and scorching Purifiers.

"Give us the package, mutie lover!'' cried a Purifier. Suddenly, a squad of Externals rushed into the parking they were fighting in, bats waving in the air like swords. "Come on guys,'' yelled the lead External. "Let's purify the Purifiers!''

"You took what was ours! Now we're gonna take it back!''

Aoife looked around at the number of Externals. "At least we have the home team advantage,'' she told herself. Suddenly, from the sky, a bright light flew down and crashing to the pavement, scattering Purifiers and Externals alike. Aoife looked closer. Upon closer look, she discovered it wasn't a meteorite, but a man; a mutant man. A mutant man dressed in silver and black.

The man rushed up to Aoife's side, taking her hand in his and pulling her behind him. "Purifiers have been smuggling in shipments around here for months now,'' he told her. "But, we're on 'em.''

"Who are you?'' Aoife asked firing a stream of flame at some incoming Purifiers. "You can call me Northstar.'' Northstar blasted some Purifiers away with a wave of pure light. "And what can I call you, pretty lady?''

"Firefly,'' said Aoife, her body engulfed in sheer flame, the heat around her beyond intense. With a wide-ranged blast, the Purifiers had either been knocked out or had run off. Aoife saw the courier running off. "You help the courier.'' Northstar put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll meet up with you later.'' He lifted off into the sky and was gone.

Aoife took off running in the courier's direction. Up above, she saw three copters swarming like buzzards. When suddenly, two of the copters rammed into each other, resulting in an explosion of fire, metal and smoke. _Looks like Magneto's on a rampage, _Aoife cringed at the thought. Soon she had caught up with the courier, the two running side by side.

A blinding light bathed the two suddenly. Looking up, a copter was circling above. Looking back down, four Purifiers advanced slowly on them, their electric batons in hand. _Damn! This has been one hell of a birthday! Mashing and mashing one Purifier after another. But I have to admit…it feels pretty damn good!_

Her flames blasted Purifiers left and right, their bodies flying into the air as if they were lighter than rag dolls. They crashed into walls, stands and the ground alike, no match for her raw, unbridled fury.

A blast of fire went sailing past her. She turned to see a Purifier carrying a large flamethrower gun. He aimed it at her and fired, releasing another flaming stream at her. The flames collided with Aoife's body where they were absorbed harmlessly and effortlessly into her body. The Purifier looked stunned. "You call that fire?'' she taunted. She held her hands close together, forming a huge fireball. "This is real fire!'' A cry and a launched fireball later, the Purifier lay unconscious and badly burnt on the street.

She heard a scream behind her and saw that the courier had been hit in the leg by another Purifier holding a laser gun. Making a circular motion with her arms, she formed a ring of fire spinning vertically in front of her. She sent it flying toward the guy. The fire ring cut clean through his gun, cleaving it in two. As he looked up in surprise, he didn't have time to react as Aoife's fist connected with his face, knocking him out cold.

She rushed to the injured External. "I'd ask if you're okay, but it's pretty obvious.''

"You looking to get killed, girl? You should mind your own business.''

She huffed, rolled her eyes and knelt beside him. Breathing in and out, she formed a small but efficient ball of the same white energy she used for healing, shimmers of red and gold flecked in the pearly white orb.

She held it above the burn spot on the courier's leg, the smell of burnt flesh nearly making her gag. Placing her hand over the wound, she let it seep into the flesh. She heard the courier give a contented, blissful sigh; the same sigh she'd give when using this healing energy. Now doubt he felt what she did whenever she healed herself.

She looked back down: the burn was gone, the wound closed, even the ripped, burnt clothing had been repaired. _That's new? _The courier looked at her in surprise. "Ya didn't have to-''

"Don't mention it,'' Aoife interrupted him. She stood. "I got the worst of it but you'll still be limping for a while. Nerves take longer to heal.'' She peered at the package in the guy's hand. "I can take that from here.''

The courier looked at the package, then to Aoife, then back to the package. "I…I don't know-''

"Look. We don't have time to debate here. Gambit needs that package in a hurry, and I figure he's not the kind of guy that likes to be kept waiting.'' She reached down. "You can trust me. Really.''

The courier sighed. "All right, all right, you stood up to those rats and you patched me up, and this limp ain't gonna get me nowhere fast.'' He handed her the small box. "Here. Don't worry, ya can't miss Gambit's club.''

"Thank you,'' said Aoife sweetly as she left the guy laying there to gingerly rub his leg. She turned three street corners only to find a familiar face: A rather ugly, greenish familiar face.

"Toad!'' Aoife walked up to the Brotherhood mutant. "What're you doing here? Looking for the lost mutants too?''

"No. I'm on a little Brotherhood mission of my own, sweetheart. We're clearing out this pitiful human city, street by street.'' His gravelly voice was grating on her ears. "Wanna make y'self useful. I'm on me way to clear out a Purifier stronghold. We're making huge waves. Y' gonna help or get in my way?''

Aoife lit herself on fire, seriously spooking Toad so that he jumped back. "I don't take orders from terrorists…or obnoxious little slimes like you. Get in my way, and you're a fricasseed frog.'' To emphasize her point, she shot a ball of flame at his feet, scorching and blasting up bits of the street.

She turned to leave when she heard Toad say, "Ya know, dahling. You're more like the Brotherhood than you realize…or maybe, more than you want to admit. You got that killer instinct, that ruthless drive. You're on the wrong side, sweetie.''

"You don't know a damn thing.'' she said calmly but fiercely, her blue eyes briefly amber. "I want to get rid of the Purifiers as much as you do-maybe more-but I'm not gonna turn my back on the kidnapped mutants.''

"It's war, girly!'' he said with the same cynical tone. "It ain't supposed to be pretty. It's bloody, it's ugly, it's hell. Plain and simple.''

"Whatever!'' snapped Aoife. She hugged the package closer to her. "You do what you do best, and I'll do what I do best! So thanks for nothing!''

As she hurried away, she heard Toad say under his breath, "Stubborn, tempermental girl!''

She walked down the Canal street district, which was full of shops that sold clothes, jewelry and other fineries. As she strode down the block, she noticed it had been half blown up by the battles against the humans and mutants: windows were shattered, doors burnt, bricks blown in and out and roofs near collapsed.

She sighed in sadness. Chinatown, like the rest of San Francisco, had once been so beautiful and alive; now it was nothing more than a bleak, dark, hollow version of it's old self- a ghost of a withered husk, feebly trying to cloak its austereness under an illusion of lanterns, lights and the fact that the whole Chinatown district was hidden behind enormous walls of sheer rock: a fruit of the earthquakes in the past.

She pause to catch her reflection in a large remainder of glass left in the window pane of a cosmetics store. She wasn't looking her best: tangled hair, smudged makeup, dust and flakes of debris caked on her skin and hair. She realized that if she were going to make any kind of impression on a ladies' man, she'd have to do something about her frazzled appearance. Normally she didn't care about what others thought of her looks, but she needed this guy to tell her about the kidnapped mutants- and that would require some extra effort.

She turned the knob on the door, surprised to see that it hadn't been locked when it was empty and should obviously be closed and locked up at such a late hour. She walked into the small makeup shop, which had white walls, ivory-colored tile floors and smelled strongly of plumeria and coffee beans. She really hated to loot a shop, but if this really was war, sacrifices had to be made; there were worse things she could do in life.

She searched the shelves and racks, picking out a few beauty items and products here and there. She walked into the small bathroom behind the desk counter, splaying out her bundle onto the marble sink top. Turning the faucet on lukewarm, she washed her face with soap and water, drying it with paper towels.

She picked up a liquid-cream based foundation that matched her pale, milky-white complexion and dabbed it on with a makeup sponge, enhancing her pearly fairness. She applied a coral-colored blush with apricot sparkles onto the apples of her soft cheekbones. Her eyes were soon gilded in a perfect trio of gold, raisin and champagne-colored eye shadows and augmented with deep bronze eyeliner and black mascara. She filed, buffed and painted her long nails in a shimmering, pearlescent nude color (though it'd be hidden by her gloves) and her full, pouting lips were painted with a peach, gold-flecked lip gloss.

She brushed her long hair with a styling brush, slathered it with a molding putty and blow-dryed it with a hair dryer she'd found. Lastly, she spritzed her neck, wrists and the backs of her ears with her favorite perfume: Estee Lauder Cinnabar.

As she finished up, she stood back to admire her reflection. Staring back at her was the fiery-haired, ivory-skinned, eyes-of-ocean-blue image of a glowing goddess of beauty, the makeup not masking her divine loveliness, but increasing it. Her now soft, bouncy hair gleamed like flames under the flourescent lights, catching the sparkle in her eyes and lips.

She gathered the products and threw them away in the nearby trash, no longer needing them and not wanting to spread her germs by putting them back. As she exited the bathroom, she left a twenty dollar bill on the glass counter, silently thanking the absent owners for their non-existent help that she had helped herself to.

Getting back outside and onto the street, she headed back down Canal and soon found herself on the bridge, the soothing sound of the running water below a small comfort. That's when she saw it: Gambit's club, lit up like Vegas with its bright lights, searchlights shining too and fro against the large billboard reading: THE ROGUE HAND.

"Interesting name choice,'' Aoife told herself as she crossed the bridge. She pushed against the large wood-and-iron doors that stood in the archway at the end. She looked closer at the club. It was at least two stories tall, the building in a somewhat diamond shape. She could hear the throbbing and pounding of music even now, the line of people outside the club at least a mile long. On the side of the building stood the logo RH in gold letters. Some more Externals milled around outside, guarding the velvet ropes separating the line from the club or just standing around conversing with each other.

She walked right up to the metal doors, not even having to need to knock when a small, rectangular peephole opened up, revealing the glowing, yellow eyes of an External's gas mask.

"Whaddaya need?'' he asked in a voice that really sounded like he didn't want to be helpful. "I need to speak to Gambit,'' Aoife said bluntly, trying to catch any emotion coming off the man. She did: irritation, amusement and a subtle hint of lust. "He ain't home. Go away, honey.'' He tried to slide the peephole close, but it was stopped by Aoife's hand jamming in-between the space.

Her eyes were burning with miniature flames. "Look,'' her voice deathly cold despite her fiery eyes, "you little prick. I've had one shithole of a day already, and,'' she held her thumb and index finger a hairsbreadth away from each other, "I am this close to breaking bad and letting all kinds of hell loose around here.'' She held up the package in plain sight, letting him know that she had it. "So, believe me when I say that the smartest thing you can do right now…is…Open. This. Damn. Door!'' Passerbys and people in the crowd cringed as they listened, glad to not be on the receiving end of her fury. "That, or I blow it off the fuckin' hinges! Either way, I'm gettin in.''

The man was silent for a few seconds, but only a few. Hurriedly he closed the little sliding panel and the sound of a lock being undone could be heard from the other side of the door.

The door opened and the External stepped inside so she could enter, which she did with her head held high and her face stone still; walking in like she owned the place. The music being played by a band was blaring from the speakers, a mixture of jazz and rock. A rainbow of strobe lights shimmered in the air and the whole place smelled like leather, liquor, cigarettes and sweat. It had several booths and tables, a large dance floor in the center and some poker tables, slot machines and a large wetbar on one side.

The club was full tonight, some people dancing, some dining, some playing cards, some making out in the corners or just lingering all around. Aoife couldn't help but wonder if these people were oblivious to what was going on in the other districts of San Francisco; or if they were merely just ignoring it.

The External acting as doorkeeper led her through the packed crowd, weaving through like a mouse through a maze. Aoife kept right on his tail, in case he was plotting to ditch her. He led her from the front to the back of the club, a door similar to the front located in a hall behind the bar. She watched as he disappeared into the door for a moment before coming back in. "Okay, sweetheart,'' he said as he opened the door for her, she going through, "you're on the clock. Don't waste the man's time.''

The door led out to an alley behind the club; empty, dark and grey. Aoife looked confused, but before she could say anything, the door closed shut behind her. She swung her head around. "Hey!'' She beat her fists on the worn metal. "Lemme in, you little creep! You're ass is so fried next time I see you!'' She growled in frustration, her teeth clenched and fists balled. But, her anger subsided when she heard a chuckling sound behind-and above her.

She turned and looked up to see a man sporting a long trench coat and a metal staff in hand looking down at her with a cool, amused grin from the upper level of the building. "Y've caused quahte a stir,'' his deep, husky voice drawled out a Cajun accent thick and sweet as honey. "We 'ave a shameful neighbo'hood watch program in dese parts.''

He used his staff to pole-vault over the balcony with the ease and grace of a cat, landing just as nimbly on his feet some several feet in front of her.

When he lifted his head, Aoife was stunned to find how incredibly handsome he was, his chiseled, expressive face, broad, toned shoulders and athletic, lean, muscled body defined by the moonlight. Even more extraordinary, was the red eyes against black scleras-blood red moons against pools of black water-gazing over at her up and down, obviously giving her a once over.

He slowly, smoothly moved closer, his full, sexy lips keeping his grin. "Ev'ryone's a lil' on edge 'round here. Y' maght beh harmless, cherie (sweetheart), but dese days, mos' people don' wan' t' take chances.''

The word "harmless'' made her frown, her muscles tensing. "Fortunately, you strike me as the kind of guy who likes taking chances. And by the way, I'm anything but harmless.'' He only tittered, his demonic yet beautiful eyes once again roaming all over her body. Suddenly, Aoife felt very vulnerable. Naked even; it felt as though he were undressing her with his eyes-and he was liking what he was seeing judging by his grin. Mystique's words about him being a major player echoed in her mind.

"Fiery lil ting aren't y', ma petite (little one)?'' he soothed, that dark-and-soft-as-velvet voice making it hard for her to think. "Ah lahke dat. What was dat mess down at de market?''

"Just a bunch of Purifier trash trying to get this.'' She held up the package, smiling proudly. "But, yours truly got rid of 'em.''

"Y' got rid o' dem?'' His eyes looked wary. "Ah doubt dat.''

Aoife's eyes widened, a scowl once again splayed across her face. Did this guy think she couldn't do something as simple as hold her own against a bunch of weaklings?

She paused though when a playing card-an Ace of Spades-flicked into his hand from out of his sleeve. It was alit with a strange, glowing magenta energy. Gambit's face looked suspicious. "No tellin what y' brought t' mah door.'' The card sped away from his hand to explode inches in front of her, causing her to drop the package on the concrete ground.

She looked up to see Gambit rushing her with his staff poised for a fight. She tuck and rolled out of his way, flames hovering around her body. "What the hell are you doin!'' she screeched, her eyes radiating fire. "In case you didn't notice, I'm on your side!''

"An' what sahde would dat beh?'' He smirked. "Mebbe de coin's still in de air? Mebbe ah haven't decahded yet?''

He leaped into the air, a barrage of glowing cards released from inside of his coat toward her. She backflipped out of the way, each card exploding in the open air, sending out a miniature boom. She could feel the pure force behind them.

Gambit charged his staff and stuck one end in the ground. A ripple of power surged forth into the pavement, sending the force of a small quake in her direction. Not expecting it, she was knocked off her feet. She quickly launched herself back on her feet to see Gambit standing closer, his cards' glow bright in the dark shadows. "Y' 'ad betta prove dat ah can trus' y'!''

Aoife launched several small but powerful fireballs at him, but Gambit was as quick as she was, dodging every one skillfully. He threw more cards her way but this time she was prepared. Sending up a shield of pure fire, the cards hit the flaming wall, disintegrating before they could explode. She thinned out the wall of fire into a long, ribbon-like flaming whip that she cracked like a master. She cracked it his way, but he jumped up just in time.

Gambit was impressed by the beautiful young woman, his blood racing under his skin. It'd been a while since he'd been in a fight; especially one with a woman. The thrill of it all was coursing through him like a river of liquid heat, the evidence apparent on his grinning lips. He wasn't doing this out of suspicion; purely out of fun.

He flipped forward like an acrobat, his staff gleaming with power. Jutting it into the earth once more, it rocked the ground more powerfully and forcefully this time, enough to send the fiery-haired girl back several feet and into the brick wall against his club.

Rubbing the bump on her head, Aoife snarled up at Gambit. She thought of what else she could do: kick boxing wouldn't be much use at this point and capoeira would help her evade, kick and jab, but, like kick boxing, wouldn't be very effective. She looked around. If only she had a wooden sword or a knife, then she could sync her aikido skills and capoeira moves together to attack more lethally. Her eyes finally landed on her salvation: an old iron bar laying amidst some old cardboard boxes and crates. It was approximately 4 ft. long- the same exact length as a jo staff.

_Perfect!_

Gambit neared, his bo staff raised. As he brought it down in attack, Aoife had grabbed the iron bar and used it to block his par, a sharp metallic sound ringing in the air. Gambit looked surprised, his red eyes widening. Aoife gave a strong shove, pushing Gambit away from her. Getting back on her feet, Aoife twirled the smaller pole around her in sharp, angular, well-rounded moves, her stance and posture as good as his. Gambit couldn't help but smile at this. She definitely was a different and exciting challenge.

He swung his staff, not surprised this time to be met on by hers. They exchange parrying blows with one another for several minutes, each with the grace and agility of master combatants; their focus sharp, their skill lethal. Aoife twirled to the side and crouched down on her haunches, her short staff hooking Gambit's ankle. With a sheer burst of strength, she pushed on the bar, knocking him off balance for a split second. He righted himself before he could fall, leaping away from her reach. His eyes glowed like embers in the night, his smile just as hypnotic. "Y' 'ave skill, cherie, ah'll give y' dat.''

"You always this cheerful during a fight?'' Aoife asked, a little confused by his amusement. She felt her bones and skin tingle as his smile got even wider, the glow in his eyes sparkling like rubies. Damn! He was sexy as hell.

Another forceful blow from his charged staff cut through the iron bar she was wielding clean in half. She dropped the now two iron sticks, glaring up at her opponent. He nimbly stalked toward her like a puma eyeing its prey. "Onleh when ah 'ave such a belle partenaire de danse (beautiful dance partner).''

"Talk in a language I can understand, if you don't mind.''

"As y' wish, ma love.''

_My what?! _Aoife felt her hands get extremely hot as flames danced around her fists, her lips curling into a defiant frown. There were mutants in trouble and this guy was just trying to play games with her? She had been through a day of hell, come all they way here just to play Ring-Around-The-Rosie with a complete asshole? _What did Kurt ever see in this guy? I'm not taking this anymore? _

She dug down deep into her being, harnessing all the energy within her, feeling it swell in and around her. Aoife gathered it and shaped it according to her will. As Gambit was about to launch another deck of exploding cards, Aoife unleashed the massive, pure force of energy outwards, the raw power unfolding in all directions as an intense energy field. This field pushed Gambit away from her, making him slide all the way across the other side of the alley, into the wall with a definite thud.

He steadied himself from falling by catching himself on his hand. He looked up to see the area around him scorched and smoking and a glowing Aoife walking up to him with anger burning in her bright blue eyes. She looked pissed beyond hell.

"Are you out of your friggin mind!'' Her voice shot through the calm of the night like a firecracker. "Mutants all over are in trouble, things are getting screwed two ways from Sunday and you pull this crap on me?! Especially after I busted my ass to make sure this,'' she pointed to the package on the ground, "got to you and away from the Purifiers?! Ya know what?'' Using the tip of her boot, she slid it over to Gambit where it rested at his feet. "Take it! I don't want any more to do with it!''

He stared at her blankly for a split second before his Cheshire cat grin appeared again. "Why didn' y' jus' say so?'' _I think I did! _Aoife huffed to herself as Gambit bent over to pick up the package in his left hand. He stood up straight, his glittering eyes fixed solely on her. "Name's Remy, chere. Ah tink ah beh pleased t' meet y'. Tahme will tell.'' He waved his arm towards the door. "C'mon insahde.''

Aoife looked dumbstruck. _No way it could've been that easy! _When Gambit saw her hesitate, he offered her his hand. After another moment of hesitation, she took it, gulping silently when she felt those long, strong fingers close over hers.

He led her back inside the club. She looked around to see several of Gambit's Externals leering at her lewdly from different corners, making her grimace. Gambit caught this immediately. "Dis girl's off limits,'' he firmly told all Externals within earshot. They instantly stopped staring and when about their business. Aoife felt her cheeks getting red from Gambit's protectiveness. She didn't need him to say who she was and wasn't off limits to.

He took her further back into the club to his spacious, private booth that allowed him to overlook the rest of the club. He sat down at the round table, patting the seat next to him-right next to him-smiling suggestively at her. She merely scowled and took a seat on the wooden chair across from him. "Ah, so ah'm not dat luckeh yet, eh?'' He smiled. "D'accord (I understand). Dere's still plenteh o' tahme.''

Aoife didn't like what he was implying. She decided to get straight down to business; the sooner she did, the sooner she was out of there. "I'm here because Nightcrawler thinks you know where the Purifiers took the kidnapped mutants.''

"Monsieur Wagner 's t' kahnd,'' Gambit said with a impish grin. He stroked his chin which was dusted with a sexy coating of stubble. "Curious. Wazz y're take on dis, chere?''

"Obviously this started way before the rally. Me and my parents found that out the hard way…'' Aoife paused, not wanting to think about what they might've done to her parents. Gambit paused for a second, letting her collect her thoughts, sensing a bit of distress. Aoife straightened, her eyes going to the package. "They didn't want you getting-'' She stopped when she saw him hold up a hand to silence her. "Firs' tings firs', cherie. Ah nevah mix bidness wit' pleasureh.'' He flagged down one of the waitresses and whispered something into her ear. She jotted something down on her notepad and was off.

Aoife looked confused. "Whaddaya mean by that? I really need to get going.''

Gambit waved his hand. "Take a lil' tahme t' relax, ma chere. Can' make lafhe all work an' no play; dat ain't no kind o' lahfe at all.''

"But lives are at stake.''

"Dey always are, chere. Mais (but), does no use worryin 'bout it.'' Aoife looked at him like he was crazy. Could he really be this casual about danger? What was up with this guy?

He looked her over, looking like he was trying to figure something out. "Tell meh,'' he said. "How old are y', chere?'' Aoife looked taken aback but then thought it would be a perfect opportunity to mess with him. Her lips curled into a smirk. "15.''

The look on his face was absolutely priceless. His eyes were hurryingly scanning over her body, looking shocked and disappointed, and a bit disbelieving. He had said to relax a little, hadn't he? She laughed herself a side stitch. "You look like a cow 'bout to be hit by a semi. I was totally messin' with ya, Cajun. I just turned 21 today.''

It was almost a little disturbing to watch his expression melt away from being shocked to utterly satisfied. His smile was intoxicating…and a little sinister looking. "Trueleh? Dat's good, chere. Very good.'' She was beginning to wish she hadn't told him the truth, judging by the way he kept looking at her like she was a hot fudge sundae. "An' we 'ave le anniversaire (a birthday) t' celebrate fo t'day, huh?''

The waitress came after back some time with a tray full of food. She set it down in front of them, the smell of spices thick in the air. Before her lay a plate of seafood gumbo, rice and gravy, crawfish bisque and brochettes. She looked from the food to him in confusion. He gestured to the spread. "Bon appetite,'' he said generously.

"That's…very nice of you but…'' The wonderful smells of food made her stomach rumble. "I don't want to be a burden…''

"Nonsense.'' Gambit leaned forward, snatching up a beignet from a small plate. "Y've 'ad a long, tiresome day, an' y' need nourishment.'' He smiled. "Jus' cuz ah ain't in de South no mo' cherie, don' mean ah've stopped practicin de fahne art o' hospitaliteh.''

Aoife looked back at the food. It looked so incredibly delicious that she could no longer resist. She peeled off her leather gloves and, taking a fork, she lifted some gumbo into her mouth. Her taste buds were immediately met with the most magnificent taste sensation her tongue had ever tasted, a euphoric blend of spices and flavors joining together like a party in her mouth, making her blissfully sigh in contentment. She dabbed at the corner of her mouth with her napkin and her fork descended for another mouthful.

As Gambit watched her, he couldn't help but notice that she ate with the most delicate and polished manners of any lady he'd ever met. All around him at other tables in his club, other women were stuffing their faces, open mouth chewing their meals in loud, rude and unladylike behaviors that were immediate turn-offs. But, this red-haired beauty had her back straight, her elbows off the table, her mouth closed while chewing, and her fork properly poised between her fingers. She looked like a young women with a lot of self-confidence, good standards and undeniable character; a perfect example of the kind of lady every man wanted.

"Y' know,'' he said at last, "when ah said y' caused a stir, ah didn't mean dat lightly. "Y got 'alf de Purifiers in de citeh lookin' fo' y'.''

She looked up at him. "Why me? I'm nobody. Just another mutant.''

"Oh, ah tink y' much mo' dan dat chere. Y' maght be surprised y'self.''

She looked away after that. As Aoife finished her meal in silence, laying her fork and knife neatly on top of her empty plate, the waitress brought back two champagne flutes in one hand, a bottle of Pinot Gris in the other. She placed one in front of Aoife, the other in front of Gambit. Popping the cork, she poured the contents of the dark green bottle in each glass. Aoife watched the gold-colored liquid bubbling in her glass. "Thanks. But I don't drink.''

"Live a lil', petite,'' said Gambit as he took a sip of his. "Got t' celebrate yo' legality somehow, non?''

Aoife wrapped her fingers around the long, slender neck of her glass, lifting it up slowly. She brought it to her nose, sloshing it around slightly, trying to get a hint of its aroma; it was a little hard to tell. She put the rim of the cup to her lips and, ever so gently, she knocked it back. She expected it to be sour, bitter and incredibly foul-tasting like the shiraz that the doctor liked so much.

She wasn't expecting at all for it to be crisp, light, sweet, clean, and tasting very much like a liquid peach Jolly Rancher. She tipped it back further, making sure it all went down, the bubbles tickling her throat delightfully. She set the now empty flute back on the table, her pink tongue darting out to lick away the stray droplets on her glossy pink lips.

The sight of her doing that had been so amazingly sexy to Gambit. He'd seen-and entertained-several women who'd done the same blood-racing gesture, but the way she did it, coupled with those large, innocent-looking bright blue eyes, that devilish red hair, that shimmering ivory skin and that spitfire attitude, made it seem desirable by 1,000 fold. How badly he wanted to reach over, pull her onto his lap, cup the back of her head, bring her to his lips and run his own tongue across her pouty lips just to get a little taste of her before kissing her to heaven and back. Very few women ever had this effect on him.

Suddenly, the band struck the song "Moondance'' by Van Morrison. Getting up from his seat, he held out a hand to Aoife. "Chere, would y' honor dis Cajun wit a dance?''

"Dance?'' Aoife looked at his hand, then met his eyes. They were half-lidded, smoldering like dying embers. "At a time like this?''

"Naturalleh.''

"We don't have time for-'' He silenced her with a finger to her lips. "Den we shall make time cherie.'' His enthralling smile and deep, soft voice was drowning her in a sea of emotion. "Y' mus' live each moment lahke it wuz yo' las', ma chere. Fo', who knows if dis day may beh yo' las' day on earth?''

"That sounds borderline morbid.''

"Oui (yes). Mais true.''

He had a point. It wasn't like things were getting any better or worse out there anyway. And besides, she couldn't explain it, but the way he was looking at her, she had a feeling that she would do just about anything he asked-even if it were for just a moment.

Putting her gloves back on, she placed her hand in his. He gently pulled her to her feet, leading her to the dance floor. Several other couples were already dancing in full swing with one another, sweeping across the floor in each others' arms like they'd done it a hundred times before.

"I-I don't know,'' Aoife began. "I don't know if I can even dance like this.'' She squeaked a little when Gambit pulled her body up close to his, taking one of her hands in his while putting her other one on his shoulder; his other hand planted on her waist. "De steps don' matteh chere, de audience don' matteh. Jus' feel de musique (music) leading y' away…''

Aoife did as he said, trying to block out the eyes watching her and the shuffling feet around her. The song was beautiful, filled with much passion and emotion, such a beautiful melody laced in a seemingly mystical array of wonderful words.

The rhythm was taking her over completely, and she wanted it too. The beat of her heart and the beat of the band were slowly echoing one another in complete harmony until they echoed each other in perfect unison. She could feel her spirit soaring with each passing note; her head swirling with carefree bliss. She felt as if she could float on air, dance on the breeze and just fly away on the clouds…

"What was dat y' said bout not bein able t' dance, cherie?'' Gambit's playful voice cut through her revelry. She snapped back to reality, looking up at her tall, dark and handsome dance partner who was watching her intently. She looked down to see that her feet, as well as the rest off her, was gliding across the dance floor with fervent passion, her body seemingly acting on autopilot. She couldn't believe it. She had never really taken up much dancing before; and yet she was now dancing as if it were purely second nature to her. A bright smile glowed on her face.

She let Gambit swing her across the room, twirling and spinning her like a graceful top. Their bodies looked as though they were in heavenly accord; in perfect sync. He spun her out, then spun her back in much like a yo-yo. Her hair was flying around her like shiny red ribbons, her laughter filling his ears like tinkling crystal-cut bells. Her scent filled his senses-wood smoke, spiked with vanilla, cinnamon and nutmeg-making her smell just as deliciously edible as she looked, his mouth watering at the entirety of her.

As the band was just finishing up the last part of the song, he picked her up bridal style, spun her around a few times, then set her back on her feet, only to dip her low just as the final note ended, making her gasp in a way that made his skin heat up.

She looked up into his bright, ruby-like eyes, his smile as beautiful as the dawning sun. His gaze penetrated her very heart and soul, looking into her very essence for a few, sweet moments. He slowly brought her back up, keeping his arms tightly wrapped around her tiny waist and curvaceous hips. "That…that was fun,'' Aoife admitted, a few stray strands of her scarlet tresses hanging in front of her eyes. He smoothed them back into place. "Dat it was, ma chere, dat it was. De raght companeh makes all de difference.'' Her cheeks were rosy pink by now and her lips were parted slightly in surprise. He couldn't help but think of how cute, beautiful and sexy she looked all at the same time.

He had to have this woman!

The band started playing a slow, smooth song. Aoife's eyes twinkled nervously. "Uh,'' she tried to pull away, "I think maybe we should just-''

But he only pulled her back up against him, more tightly this time. She could feel his sculpted eight-pack through their clothing, making her briefly shiver in excitement. She then remembered what Mystique had said about not letting him get into her head and she shook out of her trance. Her face went straight as they both slowly and gently swayed with the soft music.

This brought on a sweet memory of her and Connor, her eyes closing as she reminisced:

_Flashback:_

_She and Connor had been dating for a year now, each day more sweet and lovely than the last. The pain and anguish of losing her parents was still there. But, with Connor in her life, it was a lot more bearable. _

_Now, in the height of summer, here they were now, sitting in the warm, twilit evening, on the silky grass of a beautiful meadow outside the city. Fireflies twinkled in the air like miniature fairies, setting a perfect, romantic mood. She was wearing a white, lacy sundress and he an untucked cyan blue button down short sleeve (because he wanted to match her eyes) and a pair of khakis. _

"_It's so beautiful tonight,'' Aoife sighed musically, her smile lit by the rays of the setting sun. "The ending of a perfect day,'' Connor told her tenderly, his arm around her shoulders. "And it's even more perfect with you here.'' _

_This made her smile even wider. She leaned her head onto his shoulder, sighing deeply, her eyes fluttering open and close. "I want to show you something.'' She reached into her canvas bag and pulled out her sketchbook. She flipped a couple of pages until she came to a certain sketch: a glossy glass vase filled with colorful roses of deep golden yellow spun with orange-pink, two-toned warm orange and pink, cream & cherry blushed burgundy; a radiance of fiery hues that made the whole drawing appear as if it were ablaze. _

"_Those were the colors of the bouquet I brought you for our first date,'' Connor said with a bright, beaming smile that warmed like sunshine. "They are,'' Aoife said. "I wanted to remember them forever. On this page, they'll never fade.'' The sketch of roses was so perfect, detailed and exact, one would think you could just reach out and pulled them right off the paper; could smell the spicy, cinnamon-like perfume. _

"_It's perfect, just like you sweetie,'' Connor told her with a tender kiss to her head. She smiled brightly, leaning her head to rest against his firm, sculpted chest. "Do you remember what you told me when you gave them to me?'' _

"_I do.'' He held her close, wrapping his strong, toned arms around her. "I told you that they smelled like a warm, crackling fire on a frosty, cold winter night, or of sunlight on a garden in bloom.'' Aoife smiled, her eyes getting misty. He did remember. Connor tilted her chin upward, his emerald orbs piercing her cyan eyes. "I told you they smelled like pure love and happiness…that they smelled like you.'' _

"_Oh, Connor…'' Aoife leaned forward to capture his lips with hers. He kissed her back in earnest, his lips gentle and wanting at the same time. Aoife deepened the kiss, her tongue playing coyly with his, swirling around his mouth. He tasted of zesty citrus fruits, of ice-cold lemonade on a hot summer day: absolutely refreshing. His scent of salt sea air, sandalwood and sunshine was as comforting as a lullaby to her. _

_The released each others' lips, staring deeply into one another's eyes. He stood up and held his hand out to her. "Will you dance with me, milady?'' he said in a splendid grand voice of a gentleman. She giggled. "But there's no music.'' She took his hand and he brought her up. "Of course there is,'' he told her with a soft smile. "Just listen to the water trickling down the streams, the sound of the crickets chirping, the soft wind in the leaves. Listen to the stillness of the night and the beating of your heart be your melody.'' _

_She did, listening hard. Closing her eyes, she let Connor lead her into a gentle waltz. He was right; everything in nature had a certain harmonic rhythm, a soothing cadence that had to not only be heard by the ears, but felt by the heart. She blissfully sighed, everything so perfect. He held her closer to him. Using his powers, he released several small, baseball-sized orbs of solar energy from his hands into the air, floating amidst them like miniature suns, basking them in a warm glow. They hovered in midair, little flying lanterns, small globes of mystical light. _

"_Connor,'' Aoife said quietly, laying her head on his shoulder. "Yes, my Firefly?'' Connor asked, one arm around her waist, the other hand resting on the back of her neck. "I love you so much. I really do.'' she whispered into his ear. She could feel his warm breath tickle her ear as he put his lips next to hers. "And I love you, my beautiful Aoife. Now, forever and always, I'll love you…'' _

Aoife's eyes started to tear up at the sweet, fond memory that she had held onto for so long; so tightly. Even now, she missed him so badly it ached like the worst possible pain imaginable. She silently promised Connor that she wouldn't fail him. That she'd get justice for his death. She gripped Gambit's arms, forcing herself to dry her tears and steady herself for the business she had ahead. She straightened her back and looked into his eyes.

"I know you said you don't mix pleasure with business,'' she said as he gazed down at her. "But, I'm running out of time and I need some help here. So, I'm just going to ask, right here, right now: do you have any ideas on who's behind all this?''

Gambit sighed wistfully, like someone who was upset for such a romantic moment to have ended. "Someone very clever,'' Gambit answered, his lips right next to her ear. "Someone who sees maneh moves ahead. An' mebbe…

"Maybe what?''

"Mebbe someone who's very skilled at manipulatin othahs. De fear o' mutants was always dere. De hysteria…'as been skillfuleh orchestrated.''

She felt his hands begin to roam slowly up and down her back and this caused her brain to shutdown for a few seconds. But, she forced it to turn back on. She cleared her throat. "Some people think Magneto and the Brotherhood are to blame.''

She could feel him chuckle. "Yes, ah 'ave 'eard dat Monsieur Lensherr 'ad returned. He a wild card, as always. But, ah tink dere's some sleight-o-hand at play here.'' He brushed all of her flowing hair over one shoulder so he could run his fingers slowly up the back of her neck. Her flesh was goose pimpled, her blood was working overtime beneath her now chilly skin. She jerked her hair back around to lay against her backside, shrugging his hand off her neck. She turned her head to look at some of the Externals playing poker at a nearby table.

"Your followers-your Externals…what's the deal with them? Who are they? Why-''

"Why do dey wear dey masks? T' answer question one: ah pay dem well, dey follow Simple as dat. As fo' yo' second question: ah 'ave mah reasons. Alas, some tings are jus' bettah left unsaid.'' Aoife couldn't help but giggle at this, a memory popping up in her head. Gambit cocked a slender brow at her. "Wazz so amusin, cherie?''

"It's…it's just…after Nightcrawler sent me to find you, I ran into Mystique down here. She seems to have her own theory about your Externals.''

"Oh?'' He looked down at her. "An' what did Mam'selle Raven 'ave t' say?'' Aoife fought hard to keep down another round of giggles. "She…she said that the reason they wear masks is…*chuckle*…because you like to make yourself look good by making those around you look…*giggle*…ridiculous.''

His face went blank for a few minutes and Aoife wondered if he was insulted by this. But, a slow smile spread across his handsome features as he chuckled good-naturedly. "Ah, good ol' Mystique…always such a sweet talkeh.'' He cupped her chin in his hand, tilting her face up to look at him. His eyes looked at her fondly as he leaned in closer, his warm breath caressing her cheeks. "Ah assure y' cherie…Gambit's got no trouble lookin' good on 'is own.''

She tensed up, going still as his grin widened at this gesture. Her eyes were bulging, round with shock. Her face felt hot as did her skin-no longer chilled. She immediately looked down to avoid looking in his eyes. The first thing to catch her attention was the crystal necklace. _Doctor Perrington! _How could she have gotten so sidetracked? Her friends and family were out there suffering at the hands of the Purifiers and here she was dancing in the arms of a lustful Cajun?

She tore herself out of his arms, his face looking confused. "I'm ready!'' she told him, her shoulders back, her stance tall and straight, her look determined like a soldier. "Where do I go from here?'' Obviously it wasn't what Gambit wanted to discuss at the moment, but he humored her. "Mah neighbors 'ave a warehouse dat's been buseh night an' day o'er de pas' few days. Meet up wit some o' mah people t' see what y' can fahnd.''

Aoife nodded. "Then I'm on my way.'' She turned to leave, only to feel Gambit's large, long-fingered, strong hands close over her shoulders. "Watch yo' back, cherie. Dey've become unpredictably rabid-and dat ain't good for any o' us.'' He turned her around to face him, taking her hands in both of his. He brushed tender kisses over her knuckles. "Au revoir, mon amour (love). An' beh careful.''

"Thanks. I will.'' She spotted the exit on the other side of the club and took off walking without looking back. There was an indescribable feeling in the pit of her stomach as she walked further and further away from Gambit. It was so familiar, and at the same time alien. She shook her head and but she wrote it off as nerves. Exiting the door she found herself once again near the canal.

The night wind was snapping her red hair like a crimson-colored whip, her eyes searching for which way to go. She launched herself over the wooden railing of the platforms above the bridge, landing gracefully on her feet. She sprinted to the bridge, not looking back once. As she got to the other side, she gazed around at the ruins of the half demolished city, at a building nearby collapsing into itself. "So much damage from the earthquake. I remember when this city used to be beautiful and proud. Now, look at it! How can people live here anymore? It's become like a ghost town. A completely different world.''

She hung her head sadly. "I swear if I could change things, I would. And I will. And, who knows? Maybe that's what the mutants need-a place to call their own.''

She searched the street for the warehouse but all she found was a huge, crater-like crack in the middle of the road. She thought for a minute. Obviously the Purifiers wouldn't have something that was out in the open, that would be easy for others to spot. She examined the crater again. Was she crazy, or could she feel vibrations beneath her?

_That's it!_

Flying up, she pressurized the air around her until she was surrounded by a pure aura of raw force and power. With a cry, she flew straight down, crashing through the pavement, down, down below…onto the metal grates of a slated floor. She looked up. A secret, underground lab. Flourescent lights and pipes led down a long tunnel. She followed. The whole place look worne itself, seemingly abandoned. But that couldn't be. Things weren't always as they seemed.

"What do you want from us!'' A voice screamed from below. She jumped down and, to her horror, she saw a long stretch of cells and prisons before her. "Please let us go!'' She saw many mutants imprisoned. "Don't worry!'' she told them all. "I'll get you out of here!'' She commanded a chain fireball to fly to each lock and blast it open. The doors slid open, many mutants scattering out and up to her. She could hear their sobbing voices thanking her, crying and bawling.

"It's okay,'' she told them. She pointed to the tunnel behind her. "Follow that tunnel to a large opening in the middle of Canal Street. You can get out through there!''

"Bless you, young lady. I dare think of what they would've done to us." They didn't need no second telling and were gone in a heartbeat. But, she continued down the opposite direction.

It wasn't long before she found herself in a large chamber of different looking cell doors. She heard a clang and looked back. She saw several Purifiers at last, rushing towards her with weapons charged. Flames flying and sparks exploding, she took them all down until about 30 of the Purifiers were lying all around her. "Can't a girl get a break?'' she told herself with a shrug.

A door opened and she went on through it. She had to fly up once the tunnel ended and soon, she found herself up above ground again amidst rubble, fallen power lines, barbed wire fencing and chunks of broken asphalt. She leaped over the dumpster near an old building and over the fence to find a small group of Externals waiting for her with a pickup truck.

"Hey, girly!'' one yelled as she went over to them, "Gambit wants some samples of anything we find in there.'' He gestured toward the old warehouse building. "We'll bring the truck around the back. You'll have to get the door open.''

"Pfft! Is that all?'' She flew up and saw the top of the warehouse building. She landed on the roof. However, she saw Iceman flying up overhead, and several Purifiers on the ground below. "Hey, gorgeous!'' Iceman called with a small smile. "You gotta minute? I could use your help.''

"Anything for you, sexy,'' she called up with a flirtatious wiggle of her hips. Iceman struggled to stay aloft on his ice ramp after seeing that kind of hotness. His blood was racing under his skin. _Damn! _he thought_. She really is the ultimate hottie!_

Aoife jumped down and mowed down several more Purifiers, at least 40 of them. Honestly these guys were such pathetic mice, they weren't even a quarter of being men. It was sad really. She leaped and spun gracefully, a elegant as a ballerina in motion as she continued to fight. As the last Purifier lay dead at her feet, Iceman came to a halt beside her.

"Hey, beautiful. Thanks for helping me "ice'' these guys.'' He jerked this thumb over his shoulder. She put a hand on his icy chest. "No prob, Frosty.'' She planted a small kiss on his cheek, a small ribbon of steam escaping upwards and a small hissing sound like butter on a hot griddle sounding. Iceman felt himself blushing, his nerves tingling.

"Gotta go, but…'' Aoife winked at him. "Keep up the good work of giving these guys a dish of hell best served cold.'' And with that, she was back to business. Iceman, still flustered from that kiss, waved weakly at her before heading out.

Getting back to business, she flew back up to the top of the building. More Purifiers awaited her up top but she did away quickly with them. Jumping across that rooftop to the next rooftop, up some rickety old stairs and over a desolate old bridge made of wooden planks and old crates.

"I don't understand how those Purifier rats know so much about mutants?'' Aoife asked herself as her feet landed on the old, crumbling rooftop. "Something else is going on, I can feel it. They don't just want to kill us. The plot thickens.'' She looked up from the roof to the street below, where she saw a petite Japanese girl with a scarf and pigtails roaming the ruined block. She wondered if the girl was human or mutant for a moment. After running up more makeshift stairs-this time ones made of metal slates-littered with metal oil drums, she looked down to see Purifier sentries patrolling the front of the warehouse.

She leaped down in a swirl of red flames, taking them completely by surprise. In a few minutes, they were littering the grounds around her. Smugly, she walked over and busted down the door leading into the warehouse. The air was cold, musty and stale inside, making her skin prickle. She rushed over to a metal grate over an opening to the first level. Melting through, she landed on the concrete ground, smack dabbed in between several workers in uniforms and Purifer guards with electric batons.

"Hey! You can't be here!'' a worker shouted at her nervously. "Can't I?'' Aoife purred with a smirk. "Just let myself in. Hope you don't mind.'' She turned her head to view a metal box on her left. With a scowl, she saw that on the front of the steel crate was the words U-MEN.

_What the hell!_

The Purifiers descended on her, only to be thrown in every direction with a sweep of her fiery blasts. Panel doors opened on one side of the warehouse, releasing more squads of Purifeiers, batons and flamethrowers locked and loaded. "Get that mutant!'' The warehouse workers, all the while, were cowering on the floor, pressing themselves as close to the dirty concrete surface as they possibly could.

Three Purifiers tried swinging at her with their weapons, each one missing as she ducked and side-stepped away from reach. She kicked one upside the chin and swing-kicked the other two. All three lay bleeding on the cold floor. The others rushed at her, their half-concealed faces blazing with raw fury. None of this fazed Aoife; she had dealt with them all her life. She was ready to claim vengeance for her parents, Connor, and now, the doctor.

She launched several balls of concussive fire at the goons, forcing them back against the walls or on the ground. She levitated, swooping down like a fiery hawk, breathing flames like a dragon, charring much of the building. She them remembered the Externals waiting outside. Making sure most of her opponents were down, she crossed the place to where the main door was. Pushing the button, she steeled herself as the door rose up with a lurch.

The Externals rushed in, a truck behind them. "Out of the way. Figure out how to get that hoist up and running!'' One External went to work the main controls of the large crane overhead. Like the claw of a Claw Machine, it descended down and grabbed hold of the U-Men crate, hoisting it into the air. "Find the juice to get this thing goin!''

"Don't let that truck outta here!'' yelled a Purifier, rushing over to the guy on the controls. Aoife side tackled him on his blind side, sending him skidding across the smooth concrete floor. Lasers filled the air as Purifiers with laser guns started open firing like a shooting range. "Oh great!'' grunted one External. "Now they're shootin at us!''

"Stop bitchin and leave it to me!'' Aoife told him. "Just focus on getting outta here with that thing!'' He only nodded to her and went to help protect the truck and its driver. Aoife mowed down gaggle after gaggle of Purifier rabble, sweat beading on her skin like a cold water bottle on a hot summer day.

Many of the Externals were fighting as well, some with bats, some with chains, some with guns, but they were outnumbered and outgunned by the mutant-haters. Aoife was punched in the face by one Purifier, sending her flying toward the truck. She came to a rest near its tires, rubbing her sore cheek. She was really beginning to tire. "Terrific!'' she mused. "What else can happen?''

She heard the sound of rustling cloth above her. Sitting up, she looked up to see landing gracefully next to her…"Gambit!''

The Cajun thief's red eyes gleamed brightly as he looked down at her, his staff clutched in his hand. Her eyes widened as he gave her a handsome smile. "Well now,'' he said as he held out a hand to her, helping her to her feet. He brought her a little closer to him. "I tink we can keep dese vermin buseh whahle de truck 's loaded.'' He gestured in front of them with his weapon as she turned to see more Purifiers, specifically two with flamethrowers on them, coming near them. "No real man wud evah 'it a ladeh,'' he told them coldly with burning eyes. Aoife blushed as she looked at him.

He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze while she nodded to him in response. They both quickly went to work at disposing the rest of the Purifiers in the room, the both of them graceful, quick and fierce in their movements. Aoife twirled like a fiery leaf in the wind and Gambit had the agility of a master acrobat. Fire filled the area as the Purifier arsonists shot streams of steady flames all around. _Clumsily_, Aoife thought.

As the guy poised the flamethrower at Aoife for another shot, she brought her red-hot hand down, melting the gun barrel. The man had panicked look on his face as he tried to shoot, but nothing happened with the broken weapon. "Oops!'' Aoife told him with feigned innocence. "Did I do that? My bad.'' Her fist shot forward, striking his face with a blunt punch, knocking him out cold. She turned to see the other firebug Purifier aim at Gambit. "Careful, Cajun!'' she yelled out. "I'm fireproof. You're not.''

"Y're lookin out fo' ol' Gambit, chere? He's touched.'' Gambit dramatically placed a hand over his heart while Aoife only rolled her eyes. Gambit grinned and turned to face his opponent, leaping out of the way just as a fiery blast flowed out of the barrel head. Gambit charged a card in his hand and, with a smooth flick of the wrist too fast to be human, it soared toward the weapon. With a loud BOOM, both the weapon and the person holding it were laying in a heap on the floor. With a cry, she whipped around and hurled such a huge explosive fire blast at the remaining Purifiers, they crashed clean through the warehouse wall, leaving a large opening gap leading outside.

Aoife was breathing heavily by now, a thick sheen of sweat coating her skin. She rushed over and hit the panel button that opened the door of the warehouse, letting the Externals' truck head out hurriedly into the night.

She sashayed slowly up to a unfazed Gambit, who was dusting his trench and knuckles off, brushing her shining locks out of her eyes. "Glad to see you didn't miss the party.'' His smile was entrapping. "Remy Lebeau nevah misses a parteh, chere.''

She chuckled. "Seems you were right.''

"As ah t'ought,'' he said. "Not jus' friendleh nationhood t'ieves o'er dere.''

"What was in that package that can help us figure out their plan?''

Gambit shook his head sadly. "Stolen goods. Stolen souls. Mais, mainleh schematics t' a compund dat ain't on any map. An' non o' mah people been able t' locate. 'S so well shielded, y' could beh forgiven f' t'inkin it don' exist.''

Aoife folded her arms across her chest, her headed tilted down as she was deep in thought. _So they wanted that package back because their hideout could've been exposed? _"They had more of those little glass bottles- and machine parts. I did a good job shuttin 'em down but pro'ly not for long.''

"C'est bien.'' Gambit reached forward to stroke Aoife's chin. "Y' bought us some time, cherie. Dat's always wort' 'avin.'' He gave her such a warm smile that she had to look back down at the ground, her cheeks reddening. She looked up at him. _My God, he's so sexy…_She came out of her thoughts with a small start. "What are those things anyway?''

"Ah believe…'' Gambit took his hand away from her skin for a moment, "evidence of a crime. A theft, in fact. One ah mahself would 'ave nevah attempted.''

She gave him a playful smirk as she tilted her head to one side. "Ya gonna make me guess, Cajun?'' she said amusingly. "Non.'' He smiled back. "But, ah need t' beh sure 'fo ah speak. If ah'm raght, den de Purifiers ain't our onleh enemy.''

"So it could've mutants that attacked the rally?''

"Non.'' Gambit shook his head. "It was clearleh a setup t' frame mutants an' panic de world summin fierce. De real question 's 'ow dey did it. An' dat vial, mon amour, 's but our first clue.''

Firefly hunched down on her haunches, picking up something from the floor. She held in her outstretched gloved hand shards of a glass vial. "Ones like this.'' He nodded his head. She looked into her palm and squinted. The shards began to glow red-orange hot as she tossed them back onto the concrete. When they stopped glowing, they were noting more than blobs of disfigured, cooled glass.

"Did you find out the location?'' she asked him. "Seems dey been usin an old BART tunnel,'' he told her. She smiled as her eyes shone determinedly. "Then that's my way in.''

"_Our_ way in, chere.''

Her eyes stared shocked at him, her lips wide in surprise. "What?''

"Dis situation 'as jus' become critical, cherie. An' dat ain't a good t'ing. Y' gonna need all de help y' can git. So, from dis point on, ah shall be accompanyin' y'.'' She stared at him with an annoyed expression. "The offer's appreciated, Gambit, but I don't need a babysitter.''

"Ah know dat vereh well, ma chere.'' His eyes were serious despite his flirty smile. "Mais, y' can' do ev'ry ting on ya own, so dat's wurr ah come in. Jus' tink o' moi as yo' partner.''

"What 'bout the things the Externals took from this place? I thought you were gonna check them out?''

"Ah've already given dem word t' do analysis on de vials. De details are well in 'and. Dey'll see t' dey minor t'ings. Sahdes, it wuddn't beh propeh t' send such a young, joli ladeh down dose tunnels bah 'er lonesome. Trust moi when ah say dere's much mo' den rats down dere.''

Aoife inhaled deeply, exhaling in a loud sigh. She placed a hand on her forehead, pinching the bridge of her nose. It was clear that, despite any refusal she could give, there'd be no changing Gambit's mind. One way or another, he'd be following her.

She sighed again. "All right. You do what you wanna do.''

He smiled at her. "Merci, chere.'' He gave her a lingering glance. "Y' know, ah got a good sense 'bout y', amour. Ah can undehstand de attraction t' de darker sahde o' tings. Wantin' t' give in t' revenge an' all. Mais, take mah advice an' trah not t' lose yerself t' dese impulses.'' He stopped them both in the middle of the street, putting both hands on her bare shoulders. "Yeah, we are mutants, mais dat's not all we are. D'accord (understand)?''

He seemed so gentle, so serious in his words that Aoife was momentarily taken aback by his speech. His words really hit home with her, boring themselves deep into her mind and lodging themselves there. She blew a red strand of hair out of her eyes and looked back at him.

"I'll try. That's all I can promise.''

He smiled warmly. "Dat's all ah ask.'' He leaned down to kiss her tenderly on the forehead, which made her blush. He led her over to a small grate of the warehouse floor. Charging the metal covering, he pulled her back as he stepped backwards as the grate blew up loudly. A large hole was now present in the ground. Taking her hand in his, Gambit leaped down, her by his side, until they both came to land in an old, dimly lit underground tunnel of stone and steel.


End file.
